


You Make Me Smile

by hawaiigal52



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawaiigal52/pseuds/hawaiigal52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This begins during the series finale, after Betty has gone to London. </p><p>This is an ongoing, active story I started on Live Journal. I'm going to try and eventually post all my work here, both from Fanfiction and Live Journal, just so I have an 'archive' and one central place to find them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Those who cannot remember the past, are condemned to repeat it,"  George Santayana

For Entertainment Purposes Only!

Daniel looked out on the grey, dismal Sunday, trying to decide when New York had gotten so dreary. It truly seemed to him as if the sun had ceased to shine ever since a certain perky former assistant had left for rainier pastures, evidently taking the sun along with her. 

 

He knew he had to rally and get out of this funk he had found himself in ever since Betty had left for London. He had lost her friendship forever and he knew it. How could she ever forgive him after he had acted like such a selfish fool and let her leave without even telling her goodbye, and good luck? 

 

He hadn’t even been able to make it out of bed all weekend after she left. He was avoiding calls from his mother, and pretty much everyone else, having turned off his phone and settled in to try and sleep (or at least mope) away his depressed mood. 

 

Why didn’t he have the guts to go talk to her that night at her going away party? He had told his mother he needed to ‘let her go’ and he knew there wasn’t anything more he could say that would make her stay, but now what? Life without Betty seemed so cold, so empty, so…lonely and tedious. 

 

She left Thursday night he found out after the fact from Amanda who found out from Marc who found out from Justin. Part of him wished he had been smart enough to find out ahead of time and run to the airport to throw himself onto the runway if that’s what it took. Still…he doubted it would have made a difference. What could he say to her? Stay because I’ll miss you too much? 

 

His mother was right. He should have given her a good enough reason to stay. And he didn’t have one. Did he? What reason could he give her? He had tried to bribe her and she still left. Could his mom be right about him having feelings for Betty? That was nuts. Wasn’t it? 

 

Why did he feel so lost then? Right now he felt like someone had reached in and pulled out his still beating heart. Like he was suffocating. He felt like he was in a deep dark tunnel with no light at the end. 

 

This was worse than when he lost Molly. At least then, he always knew he still had Betty, even though he had stupidly tried to push her away at the time so he wouldn’t suck her into his dark abyss. But now…his sweet little Betty was gone for good. 

 

He didn’t seem to be able to find any meaning or joy in anything that she left behind in New York. It was as if his whole world lost its color when she left.

 

He looked up hearing a pounding on his door, and remembering the time Betty had come there, after Sofia had unceremoniously dumped him on national television to his utter shock and pain. 

 

She had found him similarly in his ratty bathrobe, unshaven and with empty food containers strewn about, his bed a mess from tossing and turning.

 

This time, he didn’t have quite as big a mess, simply because he didn’t really have the energy to eat. He pretty much had curled up in that fetal position again and waited for…something, anything to change or to come up with some brilliant plan to get her back. But none came, so he cried like the baby he felt like. Why had he just let her go?

 

He wiped at his face, as he shuffled slowly to the door to stop the pounding. He looked around at the mess his apartment was in, but really didn’t care at this point. 

 

It couldn’t be his mother, because she had a key and he knew she wouldn’t hesitate to use it. In fact, he rather expected her to show up sometime soon and yell at him to get his act together. Normally, Betty would have been the one to come and yell at him, but…

“I’m coming, I’m coming. Hang on.” The pounding was giving him a pounding headache, which the Scotches he had had a while ago weren’t helping. 

 

He started out to get blind stinking drunk this weekend, but kept hearing Betty’s voice telling him he shouldn’t drink so much and seeing her adorable little ‘judgy’ face so he had stopped drinking after those first few nights. But drinking on a fairly empty stomach didn’t seem to settle well, either.

 

He unbolted the heavy door and squinted at the light from the hallway, throwing up his eyes to shield them, “Justin? What the hell…sorry, heck are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in school?”

 

He shook his head, “It’s Sunday, D.”

 

“Oh. Well, who sent you? Did Be…why are you here?”

 

He looked around rolling his eyes, “I talked to AB earlier and then when I called Marc, and he said you showed up late Friday and left early and so I called your mom and she said she was on her way here, but I figured since Austen is out of town this weekend anyway with his family and Elena is still staying with Grandpa and well you know Mom and Bobby are sort of…still newlyweds, that I had some time on my hands, so I decided to come get you up and on the right path. 

 

AB told me she feels guilty because it’s something she promised your dad on his deathbed she would do and now she’s worried you’re going to backslide without her yelling at you from time to time. 

 

And it looks like she was right! Is it your cleaning lady’s month off or something? This place looks like a dump right now!”

 

Daniel brightened up slightly when he heard Justin mention his aunt being concerned about him. He plopped down unceremoniously on the couch, “Betty…is worried about me? She said that?”

 

Justin sighed, still standing, looking around in disgust, and unwilling to sit on anything in this dirty apartment. “Of course she did. She still cares about you even though you were such a big jerk and didn’t bother to tell her goodbye when she left. 

 

I have a theory that my mom said can’t be true or AB wouldn’t have left but Bobby agrees with me because he noticed just like I did the way you two were looking at each other at Mom’s wedding all night and how you pretty much only danced with each other. You love her, don’t you? And I’m pretty sure she loves you.”

 

Daniel looked up suddenly, his red-rimmed eyes widened at Justin’s forthright question out of the blue. He was so much like his aunt, Daniel thought, straight to the point. He managed a half-smile, or the closest to one he’d had in two weeks, ever since he first heard that Betty was leaving.

 

“I…you really think...um... What makes you think that your aunt…feels that way about me, Justin? I mean, if she did, then I have to agree with your mom. Why would she have left?”

 

Justin rolled his eyes, “Okay, so that answers my first question, are you in love with her. I see you obviously are so worried about her feelings for you, so that means you do love her, huh? So, my next question is, what are you going to do about it? 

 

Do you think if you just sit around here having your little pity party she’ll get the memo and fly back to you to rescue you and carry you both off to some castle to live happily ever after? Uh, duh….Wake up, and smell the coffee! 

 

You need to get up, get yourself cleaned up and come up with a plan to go after her, D. My aunt went after her dream and unless yours is to sit here and decay you’re going to have to decide how to go get her. 

 

And as far as why she wouldn’t have stayed here if she loved you, I’m sorry, but she’s been here for four years and you never made a move, so can you blame her for trying to just get on with her life and take advantage of a great opportunity? Just how long was she supposed to sit around and wait for you to get a clue?

 

But back to you. First of all, what do you want to be when you grow up?”

 

“What?”

 

“I mean….are you happy at Mode? Can you really move on without her or are you willing to wait to see if she meets some hot British guy and hope she’ll eventually come back to you or….as I suspect, do you really not care all that much about it since your daddy gave it to you on a silver platter? 

 

It seems to me that you need to know what you want to do as a job before you go running after your princess on your white horse. So…what do you want? Everyone’s always asking us that question at school and I’m only seventeen, you’re three times my age…”

 

“Not quite.”

 

He shrugged, and put a copy of Mode down on a chair before he sat down, “Whatever. You’re definitely old enough to know what you want to be. I suppose age isn’t a prerequisite for the growing up part. Especially in your case. So what is it you want to be? Do you like being the Editor-in-chief of Mode? 

 

I mean for people like Wilhelmina Slater it’s all she’s ever wanted. And Marc has lots of ambition. So do I. I know AB will get her own magazine eventually. 

 

But you…you sort of seem like you’ve just been trying to prove you deserved it when you got it. You did that, with lots of help with AB, of course, but is it really even what you still want?”

 

Daniel sighed, trying to really think for a moment. Was Justin right? Did he want to stay at Mode anymore? He had learned to love certain aspects of his job, definitely. Although admittedly, a huge part of what he looked forward to was seeing Betty’s smiling face. Now that she was gone and had taken her smile with her, he wasn’t so sure anymore.


	2. You can run but you can't hide...from yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from Betty's point of view. At least while they are on opposite sides of the Atlantic, I will be presenting each of their perspectives in separate chapters, then once they meet....I plan to give each fairly 'equal time'. We'll see how that works out! 
> 
>  
> 
> As always....I own nothing: This is intended for entertainment purposes only!

Betty woke to the sound of drizzling rain outside her new little flat in London. It was only 9 miles from Dunne, but just as in New York, that meant often an hour’s ride on the tube each way. But it was furnished and she actually had her own bathroom (that wasn’t in the middle of the living room), so she was happy.

 

Of course, when the ad said it was a ‘furnished’ flat to let, they evidently didn’t necessarily mean furnished with anything from the past two (maybe three) decades. 

But beggars couldn’t be choosers, and even though she found out that Daniel had called Mr. Dunne himself to negotiate a higher salary for her, it still wasn’t nearly enough to really be ‘comfortable’ given the insanely high cost of living in London. 

 

She woke up, feeling excited to start her new life here and thrilled about the opportunity to stretch her wings and show what she could do with her own magazine. She didn’t mind the rain. 

 

In fact, it gave her a reason to be a little lazy and sleep in a bit, before she got up and tried her best to make herself some breakfast and put on some tea. Luckily, her nephew had packed some of her favorite to share with him, chamomile. 

 

Coffee was out of the question, at this point, since ‘furnished’ also didn’t seem to include many kitchen appliances or utensils. There were four plates and three cups, one of which was chipped, and two glasses, plus an assortment of wine and shot glasses, so she could only assume the previous occupant had been something of a wine connoisseur (or an alcoholic).

 

She did her best to make her own version of an egg, pepper and cheese burrito, with the interesting homemade flour tortillas she had tried and the partially burnt, partially underdone shredded potatoes she had attempted to accompany her eggs. It wasn’t her pappi’s cooking by any means, but it was the best she could manage for now.

 

She decided she would splurge and actually buy a cheap lunch out at a pub today after she had done a bit of shopping (mostly the window kind where she simply admired all the interesting things at the market but didn’t actually buy anything that was completely out of her budget, anyway). Maybe she would ‘pop’ into Harrods, and have a look around at all the things she couldn’t afford, she thought, smiling.

 

She was looking forward to getting out and meeting some of the locals in her community, and she might even venture into the city, and do some sightseeing that she never got to do while she had been on her working ‘holiday’ with Hilda and Amanda and Christina.

 

After she had satiated her appetite, she called her Scottish friend, hoping that by some miracle Christina could make it into London today. 

 

No such luck, but it did her heart good just to hear her voice, “I’m so sorry, Betty! I really wanted to be there to greet you properly as soon as you arrived, but I’m afraid little Will’s taken ill and I can’t leave him right now. 

 

I’d say for you to pop up here to see the house, but I’m sure you’ll want to see all the sights in London your first week-end there. Especially since you were all about the ‘work’ whilst you were there with Hilda and the annoyin one! I really wanted to be at Hilda’s weddin. You never told me much. How did it go?”

 

“It was beautiful! I told you about Justin dancing with his boyfriend, Austen, right?” 

 

“Aye, that’s wonderful! He’s so lucky to have such a warm, supportive family. That one’s quite the fashionista; I’m sure with Marc’s guidance he’ll go quite far at Mode. No doubt Daniel’s already got him on the payroll, right?

 

“I guess so. I haven’t….well, exactly talked to Daniel since…well since I gave him my release form to sign, really. He didn’t even come to my going away party. Or my family party before I left that I left a message telling him about or….anything. I told his mom I think he hates me now.”

 

“Daniel? I doubt that. He always seemed just as tied to you as you were to him the whole time I was there. And from what you’ve told me since I left, even though you were no longer his little slave, you two became as Amanda calls it, ‘besties’, correct? 

 

So why wouldn’t he be happy for his best friend getting her dream job? Well, aside from the fact that he’ll miss you, I’m sure. It is rather strange that he never said goodbye at all, though. Unless…”

 

“Unless what?” Betty waited impatiently to see what her friend’s thoughts were about Daniel’s sudden withdrawal from her.

 

Betty could practically hear the smile in Christina’s voice, “Could it be your lovely smile has captured the aloof playboy’s heart after all this time working shoulder to shoulder with the man, Betty?”

 

Betty could feel her cheeks flushing with warmth as she carefully washed her plate and cup and placed them in the drying rack, then headed to her small bedroom to decide what she would wear on her day out. “I…don’t think THAT’S very likely, Christina! 

 

Now you sound like his mother. That’s very flattering, but what you both seem to forget is, Daniel’s only interested in skinny, gorgeous supermodels or aspiring actresses or wealthy socialites who are no bigger than my shoe si….” 

 

Betty couldn’t help but flash back to the time she had said those same words to Daniel and he had told her she was better than any model. Still, he meant a better person. For guys like Henry or Matt, maybe. Not for him. She would never in a million years be in Daniel’s ‘league’. 

 

That was a fact Betty had accepted when she first went to work for the man four years ago. Yes, of course, she knew Daniel was incredibly handsome and charming and all those things a woman often fell for, she wasn’t blind. But Betty was also smart enough to know she would never ‘end up’ with him. 

 

“Betty? Are you still there, luv? Listen, all I’m saying is all the little temper tantrums you told me the man threw when he found out you were leaving him behind seem to say he didn’t want to see you go. Even if he didn’t know how to tell you like a grown up.”

 

“I didn’t leave HIM. I left my job. There’s a difference. It had nothing to do with him.”

 

“Didn’t it? Well, we’ll see I suppose. I am rather anxious to see what you wrote about him in that anniversary issue, luv. Send me a copy as soon as it comes out. I always look forward to your blog posts. 

 

Lindsay’s lucky to have you on his team, now. Daniel’s loss is Mr. Dunne’s gain. And mine. I’m so happy you’re at least closer to me, now! I’ve missed you terribly! 

 

I promise, as soon as Will is right as rain, I’ll pop down there and we’ll paint the town as red as your lovely poncho, Betty darlin’! Welcome to the UK!”

 

Betty laughed, “Aw…thank you, Christina. I’m so happy to be here. I’m going to get dressed and do a little exploring right now, I think. I have tons to do for my first week, but I need a little inspiration and I don’t think I’m going to get it sitting around here feeling sorry for myself or continuing to feel guilty about how things ended with Daniel. 

 

I asked Justin to let me know through Marc and Amanda how he’s doing. I hate to see him move backwards. He’s been doing so well…never mind. Sorry, here I am in a new country with a new job and I’m still talking about him all the time, aren’t I?”

 

“No comment. I hope you can cure your Daniel-addiction eventually now that you’ve become a Londoner, Betty. Who knows, perhaps you’ll meet some English gent who’ll charm the pants right off you! Now go out and have a good time! Enjoy your new life!”

 

Betty giggled, as she hung up the phone, saying goodbye to her friend.

 

She found herself flashing back to Hilda’s wedding more and more, it seemed. All that dancing with Daniel had seemed like some kind of dream. 

 

She had been thrilled to see he didn’t bring the girl that made him dumb to Hilda’s party after all, but had shown up stag. And since she hadn’t brought Henry either, they had gotten to hang out together most of the night. 

 

Of course, that was pretty much the last time they did other than the night she came to Mode to help him choose his picture for the Hundred-Year anniversary issue. 

 

That night, she had told herself she had to tell him about her job offer from Mr. Dunne, but for some reason, she found she simply couldn’t bring herself to do it. She didn’t want to spoil what ended up being their last night together like that. 

 

Betty knew he would be disappointed, of course, but she hadn’t counted on him acting so childish, with the release-burning incident she had now seen on YouTube, followed by his rant to her about how he couldn’t believe she would make such a big decision without consulting him. 

 

Finally there had been his declaration that he couldn’t ‘live without her’ followed by his offer of a raise and promotion if she decided to stay at Mode.

 

Didn’t he know it wasn’t the money that she wanted but the chance to grow, and to finally take that next step into the publishing world, and away from fashion altogether that she was looking for? 

 

Was he really that selfish that he couldn’t see how much this meant to her? The opportunity she had been waiting for had literally landed in her lap and she was supposed to stay in New York and…what, work at Mode forever? 

 

She couldn’t help but flash back to her nightmare of staying his faithful little assistant till they were both old and grey. 

 

Meanwhile, all her own dreams and aspirations would have long since dried up, not to mention her hope of ever finding someone to try and have a successful relationship with and perhaps have a family of her own someday. 

 

Did he honestly expect her to stay and watch while he kept sleeping around with women like that stupid Trista when he was so much better than that while she stood by and what, waited to see if Matt would ever come back? Huh! If the man left her he must not have really loved her that much in the first place! 

 

Besides, she never really thought things were ‘meant to be’ with Matt for quite some time. Who was she kidding? If they had been, she wouldn’t have freaked out so much when she had the pregnancy scare.

 

She took a deep breath and looked in the old but serviceable mirror on the back of her bedroom door and tried to practice her smile as she glanced at her jeans and white button-down shirt, then grabbing her raincoat and umbrella, sorry… ‘mac’ and bumbershoot, was it? 

 

She giggled, then squared back her shoulders and recited by rote, “I am an attractive, intelligent, successful businesswoman. And I am here to kick some…butt! Look out, London, Betty Suarez is here!” She did a bit better with her smile this time.

 

At any rate, that was the closest thing to a real smile she’d had since…well she had been dancing with Marc and Amanda at her farewell party, trying to tell herself she was doing the right thing.

 

She headed out to face the new city and her new life, full of her signature confidence and optimism. She was doing great most of the day, exploring new places and enjoying hearing the accents and taking in all that this new environment had to offer. 

 

As she sat down, at the end of her long day, mostly just looking, but with her few meager necessary purchases, of a bit of silverware, and a small coffee pot she had found in the Sunday market, she waited for her ‘ploughman’s lunch’ of cheddar cheese on a roll with butter, salad cream, cucumber and tomato, along with a packet of salt and vinegar crisps, and a shandy. 

 

Betty had had this same lunch with Christina before and she welcomed familiarity in some small form. She was trying to be brave, but all this change while invigorating was also very stressful.

 

She dug in, famished after walking around so much, then she heard the song come on the sound system of the pub and she felt her carefully constructed world come crashing down around her again. “….they say we’re young and we don’t know. We won’t find out until we grow.”


	3. You've got to hide your love away

Daniel got out of the shower, and re-emerged to see his apartment, almost spotless. He looked around, and smiled, “Wow, you really are Betty’s nephew, aren’t you?”

 

“Of course. I called your mother and told her I was here and you were fine. I hated to lie to her, but I figured you really didn’t want her to see you the way you were.”

 

“You didn’t have to lie. I am fine. I was just….a little tired and down, that’s all. Like you reminded me; it’s Sunday. I can choose to just lay around on the weekend once in a while if I choose to, Justin. It’s not a crime.”

 

He looked around at his work, “No, but the way you let this place turn into a pig stye was! You are so obviously depressed about AB leaving, Daniel. Or sorry….what was your name, again, Mr. De-nial? You two definitely belong together, you’re every bit as stubborn as she is! Both of you are so blind! 

 

The way you were mooning over her at the wedding, it was so pretty clear how you felt. Austin has never even met you and he asked me if you guys were together.”

 

Daniel shrugged, as he went into his fridge to get some milk for cereal but found it was old and made a face, before throwing it out, “So? That’s just because we were dancing and hanging out together that night, so like you said, he didn’t know we were just friends.”

 

“Right. Just friends. Is that why I heard you had a little temper tantrum when you found out she was leaving and tried to burn her release form?”

 

Daniel winced, “I knew that one was going to bite me in the as…rear. Okay, so I over-reacted. I was mad! She should have at least given me some kind of indication she was leaving. I shouldn’t have had to see some damn mass email to the whole company from Marc! She does something this life-changing and she doesn’t even tell me about it? I had to read it on my computer like that?”

 

Justin smiled, “Okay, so now we’ve moved from denial and isolation to anger. Then comes bargaining, right?”

 

“What are you talking about? I’m not ‘grieving’ anything. If Betty wants to leave so bad, fine. Let her go. Obviously, she doesn’t care about anything or anybody but herself. 

 

I mean, my mom said I should give her a reason to stay and I offered her a huge raise and promotion. Marc won’t even speak to me, he’s so jealous. I tried to get her to stay but nothing I said made a difference. She’s got her mind made up. And like you said, she’s stubborn as hell, so there’s nothing I can do about it.”

 

“Wow! Okay, so you already went straight through from bargaining, to depression and acceptance! You’re such a basket case, Daniel! You really do love her, don’t you?”

 

Daniel furrowed his eyebrows, “Love her? I do not! You sound like my mom. I…well I do CARE about Betty, of course. I mean, yeah, okay, I love her. You know, we’re good friends, and we’ve known each other for years. So of course I’m gonna miss her and….” 

 

He walked slowly and sat down on the sofa, his dry bowl of cereal in his lap, a sudden look of realization on his face, “yeah…I do. You’re right. I love her. She’s gone and I never got to tell her that…I love her. Oh my God!” he put his other hand up to his eyes, and shook his head, “I love Betty! I really do love her, don’t I?”

 

Justin walked over to him and took the cereal from him, and placed it on the coffee table, and put his hand on Daniel’s shoulder, “It’s okay. She loves you, too. Why do you think she had such a hard time telling you she was leaving? She didn’t really want to leave! Not if it meant being away from you.”

 

Daniel’s eyes were filled with unshed tears, “Then why did she go?”

 

“She had to, D! It was now or never. If she had stayed just for you, she would have ended up resenting you for holding her back. You wouldn’t have wanted that.”

 

“No. I told her a long time ago I knew she wasn’t meant to be my assistant forever. But…God, I’m going to miss her so much! I can’t believe she’s really gone! It...it actually HURTS to think I won’t ever see her again, you know, Justin?”

 

“Hey, don’t talk like a crazy person, Daniel. You’re rich. You do have access to transportation, you know. I have to wait till school is out and I’m saving for a cheap fare, but you, you can go see her any time you want to.”

 

Daniel brightened up for a second, “Yeah, sure, I mean, I could go there. Talk to her. But…she’s going to be mad at me.”

 

“Yeah, I don’t think an orchid’s going to do it this time. You did ignore her for two weeks and let her leave without so much as a goodbye, good luck or bon voyage! So…well, first of all, you need a good reason to be there. Besides just ‘I’m sorry’, you can tell her whatever your decision is about what you want to do for the rest of your life.”

 

Daniel leaned back, “The rest of my life? I….well, I mean, I don’t want to even think about the rest of my life without her, really. But…I can’t say that. That sounds like…”

 

Justin smirked, “Like something you want to say on your knees with a ring, and I definitely don’t think she’d react well to you showing up and doing THAT, no! You’ve got to just tell her what your plans are. 

 

But…you never really made a decision about that. Do we need to take you to a career counselor and do one of those crazy aptitude tests to see what you’d actually be good at and enjoy doing?”

 

Daniel smiled, thinking how much Justin reminded him of Betty. “No, I know. I like running a magazine, too, actually, but I think it’s just the idea of being a manager of some kind about it that I enjoy. 

 

Finding new advertisers and selling them on a concept, convincing them to buy ad space is the real thrill for me. Your aunt is the one who showed me I could ‘sell’ the business without literally selling myself. I guess that night when I was so stupid to take Becks’ advice and try to ‘woo’ Sandra Winthorpe, thinking it meant I had to actually sleep with her was kind of a turning point in a way.”

 

He sat down, a faraway look in his eyes, “I remember flirting with her at Wicked and taking her down to the coat room. Then I saw Betty’s coat and I thought to myself, ‘What would Betty think about me, prostituting myself just to get an account? 

 

Just thinking about making her proud of me spurred me to sell Mode to Sandra instead of continuing to come on to her. It worked, too. She bought in. of course it turned out to be a drop in the bucket, compared to all the advertisers Alexis got, but…it really made me think differently. 

 

But then…when I saw Betty later with Henry up on the stage. And then I saw her and I called her stupid. I saw the look in her eyes. I knew. I had lost her to him. 

 

I knew she was going off to be with him that night. I should have kissed her then instead of telling her she was stupid, I should have showed her what I was thinking about doing. How seeing her with him made me…”

 

“Jealous? Yeah, no kidding! I heard about what you did before Mom’s wedding, giving him a bad reference! Wow, was she mad! I never heard Aunt Betty cuss before that I remember. But she was really worked up. She called you some names!”

 

Daniel smiled slightly, “She did? Yeah, she was really hot when she came in to my office that day to yell at me about it, I remember. 

 

We argued that I didn’t want to see her get hurt by that guy again and she said I was going backwards with Trista but I said it was different because I just wanted to protect her, because I was her friend. 

 

Then she told me we should butt out of each other’s personal life. I wanted so badly then to…um…”

 

Justin raised his eyebrows, “Um…kiss her? Rip her clothes off and make love to her on your desk…”

 

“Justin!” 

 

“Come on, Daniel. Tell me that isn’t what went through your head when you said my aunt was so hot that day?”

 

“I meant…you know, angry with me.”

 

Justin rolled his eyes, “Sure you did.”

 

“Well…I mean she did look…um…cute in that red dress, but…Justin, I don’t really think this is appropriate conversation for us. You’re young. I don’t think your mom or your aunt either one would like me talking to you about this kind of stuff.”

 

He shrugged, “It’s fine. It’s kind of nice, talking to an adult who doesn’t really treat me like such a kid. I mean, AB normally doesn’t talk down to me, either. But, it’s different with her, because I know she was there, sort of helping my mom raise me, so she is almost like a big sister, too in a lot of ways. 

 

She’s not that old. But you…you’ve always sort of been like a…father figure to me. Ever since that Christmas when you were so drunk you threw up in our house and it meant a lot to me that you not only bought us a tree, but…”

 

“Helped you decorate it? Yeah, that was fun for me, too, Justin. I never got to do that growing up.”

 

“I meant when you got Tim and Chloe and Baby Chutney to come over, but yeah…decorating the tree was nice, too. I still have your stocking, you know. Or well…I guess it’s at Grandpa’s now, with his ‘Cabbage Patch’ baby Jesus he got just to make Bobby feel bad for stealing the first one he had years ago.”

 

Daniel laughed, “So…Justin, do you want to go get something to eat? That milk I had was disgusting. I need some food in the place anyway. Come on, my treat.”

 

“Okay, I guess. We can come up with a game plan for you to go after AB. But nothing too fattening. The new Alexander McQueen stuff is in Marc told me and I need to be able to fit into the new skinny, skinny jeans.”

 

Daniel grinned, “Right. Okay, I’ll get a burger. You get a salad. Let’s go.” He grabbed his jacket and Justin looked him over, “You know, Daniel, you might want to start working out. If you’re going to go try to sweep AB off her feet in London at some point, you’ll want to look your best.”

 

“Fine, I’ll get a…salad, too. But I want French fries.”

 

He rolled his eyes, “You’ve been spending way too much time with my aunt!”


	4. Friends don't make each other cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Betty's turn again. She meets a handsome stranger. He's been compared to a combination of Daniel and Becks. Will he help her deal with her broken heart over Daniel? Or help her forget him? 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> For Entertainment Purposes Only!

“Excuse me, luv. But, are you alright? You seem a bit…down in the mouth. Is the food that bad? I was thinking of ordering something, but if it’s making you weep uncontrollably, perhaps I’d be better off waiting for dinner, eh?”

 

Betty looked up to see a handsome, reddish-brown haired man with startling blue eyes grinning at her. “Daniel? I mean…excuse me? Do you always embarrass women who are upset or is that a quaint British cultural thing I was unaware of when I moved here? I don’t think I read that in the brochure.”

 

“So that answers my next question, are you a tourist here on holiday. I’m glad to know you’ll be here for good! The neighborhood just got much brighter, I’d say. 

 

He smiled, sitting in the chair close to the bench she was on and signaled for the waitress to come to Betty’s table. ”I’ll have a pint of your house lager and for the lady?”

 

“Nothing. I’m fine. The ‘gentleman’ will be taking his at the bar. He’s leaving. And I’m…fine!”

 

“Well, you’re not fine, clearly, Miss. You look like you’d fancy one of those frozen fruity type drinks to me. But we don’t want you getting too pissed and dancing on the table tops, embarrassing yourself, flashin all the locals, do we? I know…how about a nice glass of red wine? That’ll be lovely. Ta!” The waitress rolled her eyes and went to get their drinks.

 

Betty narrowed her eyes, “Look, I’m sorry, but seeing someone who’s having a hard time isn’t code for ‘come hit on her’, okay? Do you mind? I’m really not in the mood for company right now.”

 

He ignored her icy glares and drank her water glass on the table, “Okay, we’re getting somewhere now. Who is this Daniel, by the way? Do I remind you of him?”

 

“No!”

 

“Well, something about me must have, since you called me by his name at first. Is he the bloke you’re crying about? Is he your lover? D’you catch him cheatin on you with some little tart and now you’re contemplatin given him the boot? I say, out with the old, in with the new.”

 

“How original. Look, you’re really not getting the signal. So, how about you stay, and I’ll leave. I’m not as hungry as I thought. Here. Enjoy. It’s on me. Have a nice life.”

 

She got up to leave but tripped trying to get around the extra chair and fell in his lap. He grinned, “That was lovely, thanks! Well, as we’re getting informal so quickly, my name’s Chuck. 

 

As in Charles, you know, like that poor sod what had Princess Diana and mucked it up? People like to call me ‘Good luck Chuck ever since that awful film of the same name. Seems I’ve got meself a bit of a reputation with the ladies.”

 

“I’m sure. Excuse me!” Betty struggled to get up and turned quickly to catch him grinning at her backside.

 

“Not like you’re thinking, Miss. I mean they go out with me, then they end up gettin hitched right after. Works like a charm. Seems I’m better than a hare’s foot.”

 

“You mean a rabbit’s foot?”

 

“Po-tay-to, po-tah-to. To-may-to, to-mah-to. Let’s call the whole thing off, eh?”

 

“Yes, let’s. It’s been…enlightening. Goodbye, Charlie!”

 

As she grabbed her bags, he took hold of her wrist, “Don’t I even get your name, luv? I mean, you did fall for me.”

 

She rolled her eyes, “Betty. My name is Betty. Enjoy your lager and wine all by yourself, ‘Chuck’. I can’t believe you actually get women to believe that stupid line you just tried on me. ‘Good luck Chuck?’ Please! I thought British women were more intelligent than American ones! You must really do well with that one! Goodnight!”

 

As she hurried out, he started trying to run after her, but she continued to ignore him. “So, who’s Daniel?”

 

“A friend, okay? Not that it’s any of your business. Look, can I be any clearer, I’m not interested in getting to know you, Chuck. I certainly have no intention of ‘rubbing against you’ for luck, either! So please, get lost! Go away, and leave me alone!”

 

He gave her a frustrated look and sighed as she kept walking away, then brightened up and caught up to her again, causing her to sigh, “Really? I’m sorry, is there a language barrier here? NO! In English that means, not interested in whatever you’re selling, okay?”

 

He put his hand on hers and looked at her with those ridiculously blue eyes of his, “No, I get it, Betty. I do. 

 

I’m just not happy that such a lovely young lady as yourself is all alone in a new country with no one to share your woes with when obviously this Daniel bloke has you so down in the dumps that you find yourself cryin over im at the pub, a place of frivolity.” He held up his hands, 

 

“Look, I promise on me sainted dearly departed Saint Bernard Lucy’s grave that I will keep me hands to meself and just be a shoulder to cry on, a lap to land on from henceforth and here-to-fore until as such time that you stop needing to cry about said ‘Daniel’, your ‘friend’ that I have no business knowin about. 

 

Come on, luv. Just come have a pint or whatever your poison is on me and finish your lovely meal and let’s have a nice, simple conversation. 

 

I miss my friend as well, since she took off to America last December and I’d really just like to get to know you. No ulterior motives, whatsoever, I swear!”

 

She looked at him suspiciously, “Right. You swear on your poor dead dog’s grave, huh? I don’t think I’ve ever heard that one before.”

 

“Well, then do I at least get points for originality?” he smirked, revealing a charming smile and a dimple. 

 

“Fine, but…if I see or feel your hands anywhere they shouldn’t be, rest assured I’ll be pouring all drinks on your head and your lap, is that understood?”

 

“Naturally.”

 

“You drank my water, by the way.”

 

“I was thirsty.”

 

“Yes, but it was my water! That was very rude.”

 

“A thousand pardons, my dear Betty. Is it short for something, Elizabeth, perhaps? You don’t really seem like a Liz. Maybe that feisty Liz Taylor, though. But Betty suits you.”

 

“Thank you. It’s…Beatriz.”

 

“I see. As in Potter?”

 

“No, with a Z. Isn’t that an X?”

 

“Quite right you are. So, here we are. Have a seat and tell old Chuck here all your problems.”

 

After they sat back down she bit her lip, “Fine, I was thinking about a man I used to work for…or with back in New York. His name is Daniel and we became best friends. But when he found out I was coming here, he didn’t even say goodbye. 

 

It…hurt. I know I hurt him too by not letting him know I got the job in London sooner, but…I didn’t know how to tell him. I really needed to do something for myself. 

 

And this job is my opportunity. I’ve always tried to encourage him and help him do his job. Even after I wasn’t his assistant anymore. I thought he’d at least be a little happy for me. But he was so…so…selfish and childish! 

 

I really am so mad at him right now! But…then, I heard that song and well, it reminded me of him when he and I were out one time all night and we did karaoke and sang that song and that’s when I got so upset.”

 

After telling Chuck for over an hour all about her friendship with Daniel, he took a deep breath, and looked down at his drink, then glanced back up at Betty, “So, you say you and Daniel have been ‘friends’ for four years, right?”

 

She nodded, picking at her ‘chips’ that she had ordered when they came back inside. 

 

“Does he know you’re in love with him?”

 

She choked on her chip and he handed her a glass of water. As soon as she had recovered her eyes got wide, 

 

“I’m in love with Daniel? No! No, I’m not! We’re just friends. You sound like Christina. Besides, you don’t know this man. He only dates Supermodels. Or…actresses. Believe me, I’m not his type. Not even remotely.”

 

He smiled, stealing one of her chips, only to have her smack his hand, “Well, excuse me, not to give you a big head, but you’re no slouch yourself, you know. 

 

I don’t know if you have considered modeling for short, sexy curvy girls or perhaps an acting career in the states, but based on your little performance tonight with that whole, ‘we’re just friends’ bit, I’d say you deserve a bloody Oscar! 

 

You really believe your own lie that you don’t have feelings for this Daniel fella? 

 

And as far as he goes, the way you said he behaved rather like a stomping little toddler when he found out you were leaving him tells me he rather fancies you as well and I don’t think he cares a bit that you’re not an actress or a Supermodel. 

 

Not to mention the fact that he went into hiding when he saw you weren’t just bluffing and really meant to leave. That reeks of a man deeply in love who’s had his heart broke to me!”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it. I’m fine.”

 

He said, ‘fine’ along with Betty and grinned, “Of course you are! Fine, then. You’re fine! I won’t mention the man’s name again, I promise. I’m happy to have you forget all about him anyway and let’s talk about me, instead. I’m much more interestin, I assure you!”

 

After talking for a few hours, Betty called a cab for herself, since it was rather late when she left the pub. She had maintained her sobriety, remembering how crazy things had gotten when she had been in London for Hilda’s bachelorette party and had flashed Gio and drunk-dialed Henry. 

 

She definitely didn’t want a repeat of THAT! Chuck seemed nice enough, but she definitely wasn’t ready to start any kind of relationship with anyone right now. 

 

She was still confused and upset about everything with Daniel and how they had left their friendship up in the air and though she could tell Chuck was a nice guy that she could be friends with perhaps but nothing more on her end. And the last thing she wanted to do was lead him on into thinking she might want more. 

 

She had already been through too much in this past year. Having her own heart broken by Matt when he left, then ruining her friendship with Daniel when she left. She wanted to just concentrate on her job and forget about men for a while.

 

As she said a quick goodbye to Chuck and got into the taxi, she closed her eyes, recalling the last time she had actually spoken to Daniel. She had come in to let him know she was turning down his promotion offer and he had already seemed to know she was leaving the minute he saw her face. 

 

She could still picture the look on his face when he had said he had a meeting and they would ‘talk later’. But later never came. He had avoided her like the plague for the next week and a half, as well as ignoring her texts and voicemails and emails. 

 

Betty tried to control the sobs once they came, but she couldn’t help herself. She felt like she had walked away from the best thing she had ever known. 

 

Even if he never saw her as anything but a friend, she couldn’t stand that she had hurt Daniel so deeply by not letting him know about leaving. She should have talked to him sooner. 

 

She should have let him know how hard it had been for her to get on that plane. How much she prayed up until the very last second that he would show up and throw himself on the runway to stop her. But he didn’t.


	5. Home is where the heart is or was, anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is welcomed home with open arms. Betty's home, that is. He finds he's not the only man who misses her and who wishes he would have shown her more support of her dreams. He also finds out Justin may have kept some things under wraps but he can't always be trusted!
> 
>  
> 
> For Entertainment Purposes Only!

“Grandpa? Are you here?”

“In the kitchen, mijo!”

Daniel stood in the doorway of the house in Queens that he had been to several times during the past four years, but now he hesitated, feeling very much like an intruder without Betty here. “I…should probably go, Justin. Thanks for the uh…pep talk. I feel better about things, now, but I don’t want to…”

 

“Daniel! How are you? Why are you just standing in the doorway? Come on in, son. Have you eaten? I just made some flan. I know Amanda sure does enjoy it. You have to have some.”

 

“Well, I…um…”

 

“He just had a bunch of French fries and a salad earlier, Grandpa. Do you want him to get all puffy before he goes to see Aunt Betty?”

 

Ignacio shook his head, patting Daniel on the back and leading him into the kitchen, “Don’t be silly, Justin, Daniel looks fine to me! You never eat enough, nieto. You’re too skinny.” He patted Justin’s cheek affectionately.

 

“Well, I’m not eating flan. I’ll get fat! It’s too good, Grandpa. You’re not tempting me with that stuff.”

 

Daniel hesitated, “I’ll try a little bite. I know Amanda and Betty are always going on about how great your flan is, Mr. Suarez. Thank you.” 

 

He didn’t want to be rude. And he had actually wanted a cheeseburger, but Justin had made him feel like a pig earlier, even though he hadn’t really eaten much in the past few days.

 

After a ‘few bites’ turned into two or three large servings, Daniel patted his stomach, “No wonder Amanda is always raving about these! You should be a chef somewhere at a five-star restaurant, Mr. Suarez. That was delicious! Thanks!”

 

Ignacio smiled as he looked at the empty plate Daniel handed him. “So…have you not been eating lately?”

 

Daniel looked around and saw that Justin had gone into the living room to take a call from Austen. He leaned forward, “Not really. I’ve been…well, a little upset since…”

 

“My mija left?”

 

Daniel nodded, biting his lip and drawing a measured breath, not wanting to let this kind man see his emotions. “Yeah.” His voice was low, and barely audible.

 

Ignacio went about cleaning up and after fastidiously wiping down his cooking area, he came and sat down next to Daniel, “So…what’s this about you going to see Betty? Are you going to tell her you are in love with her?”

 

Daniel’s eyes widened, “You know, too? Geez, does EVERYbody know this but me?”

 

Ignacio chuckled, “It seems so. Well, of course, Betty has been doing her own share of ignoring her feelings for you over the years, too, I would say. I think she was afraid to admit how much she cares for you, even to herself. She didn’t want to take a chance on you rejecting her. Or on changing your friendship. 

 

She was very upset when she left that you didn’t come see her. I think she is under the impression you were still angry with her.”

 

Daniel bowed his head, “I know. I acted like a two year old.”

 

Ignacio smiled, “I believe she said five.”

 

He rolled his eyes, “She was right. I was so stupid. I didn’t think about her feelings at all. I was just mad because she didn’t tell me she was thinking about taking the job and then I was hurt because I didn’t want to lose her. 

 

But I know it had to take a lot of courage for her to do it in the first place. I should have been supportive, like she always has been of me.”

 

Ignacio shook his head, “You’re not alone, Daniel. I made things hard on her at first, too. I told her she should accept your offer of a promotion. And I tried to make her feel guilty. I’m Betty’s father. I should have been more supportive, too. It sounds like we were both selfish, simply because we didn’t want to lose her.”

 

“At least you told her goodbye! I acted like a complete jerk! I ignored her and didn’t even call her back. I wouldn’t blame her if she never spoke to me again. I’m such an idiot. 

 

I know I don’t deserve for her to forgive me. And now…after talking to Justin I realized my mom was right. I think…I’m in love with your daughter, Mr. Suarez. But I screwed everything up so badly. She’s not even going to want to talk to me, now.” He put his head down on the table, defeated.

 

Ignacio patted Daniel’s back, “Daniel, you can’t give up. Yes, she may be angry that you didn’t support her and that you acted selfishly, but she is also a very forgiving person. You know that. You need to go make her listen. Apologize and tell her how you feel. She may not be ready to deal with her own feelings yet, either at first. So, it won’t necessarily change her perception of you just as a friend. But if you’re persistent, she’ll come around eventually.

 

But…how are you going to deal with the fact that she lives in another country now?”

 

“Actually, Mr. Suarez, I’ve decided to resign from Mode. The only reason I even got my job was because my father gave it to me. I never earned anything on my own in my life. Not like Betty. I’m going to start over. I have some ideas for a few job leads. Um…in London.”

 

Ignacio smiled, “I see.”

 

Daniel put his hand up, “But I’m going to be busy trying to start up my own business in London. I have a lot of European contacts and I know of a building I can lease there. So, I’ll be busy working a lot, too. I won’t bother Betty all the time and take her mind off her job, I promise. I don’t want to be a burden to her like I have been here. 

 

I don’t expect her to babysit me anymore. I’m a grown man. If anything, I want to prove to her that I can help her and that she can depend on me, too. I want to help make her life there a little easier.”

 

“I believe you, Daniel. I know you’ve matured a lot since I first met you.”

 

Daniel smiled, “You mean, when I threw up in four rooms of your house?”

 

“Well, at least you liked my flan better than my huevos rancheros, huh, Daniel?”

 

“It helps that I’m not hung over!”

 

Justin walked in, and stood in the doorway, “No, but you should have seen what a mess he was! Sorry, Daniel, but you were.”

 

Daniel made a face, “Thanks for ratting me out, Justin! I thought that was going to be our little secret!”

 

Ignacio stood up, “Daniel, if you’re going to be a member of the Suarez family, the first rule you’ve got to learn is; there are no such thing as secrets in this house! Right, Justin?” He started to ruffle Justin’s hair, but his grandson backed away, “Grandpa!”

 

Justin’s phone went off, “It’s AB. Do you want to talk to her, Daniel?”

 

Daniel panicked, unable to deal with actually telling Betty anything, even over the phone just yet. He had to sort out his feelings in his own mind first, before he could begin to share those feelings with her. He shook his head frantically, his eyes wide with fear, and waved his hand, whispering, “No! Not yet, Justin!”

 

Justin and Ignacio exchanged glances and Justin answered in his best British accent, which was at least head and shoulders above his mother’s, “Allo, there, Aunt Betty! Cheerio! ‘ow’s things over there in Merry olde England?”

 

“Hey, Justin. I’m fine, thanks. Have you seen Daniel? I just had the strangest conversation with Marc. I was taking to Amanda and Marc butted in like he usually does but he said he just got back from shopping and was sure he saw you and Daniel supposedly stuffing your faces with French fries! I told him he had to be mistaken. You don’t eat French fries. He should know that.”

 

Justin tried to side-step the Daniel question and laughed, “No kidding, AB! Marc of all people should know I would never touch anything so greasy and disgusting! Besides, especially now that I’m going to be spending a lot more time at Mode, I need to stay thin so I can fit into some of the new…”

 

“Justin? Why are you talking about Mode? Are you blackmailing Daniel again? Or Marc? What’s going on over there?”

 

Justin made a face as he realized his slip and panicked, “Uh, Daniel was hiding out in his bathrobe again, pining over you, AB! I had to rescue him! You broke the poor guy’s heart!”

 

Daniel’s eyes went wide and he put his hands up, then shook his head, hearing Justin throw him under the bus. Ignacio chuckled softly, sighing. 

 

There was silence on Betty’s end for a moment. “Justin…is he there now?”

 

Justin wasn’t sure how to answer. He felt badly for selling out Daniel to his aunt, although he didn’t want her angry with him, either. 

 

Especially when he was just trying to help them get their act together since they both seemed incapable of having an honest conversation about their feelings.

 

Yes, he realized the irony that he had suffered from similar problems recently, but it was a bit more complicated when you were a gay teen, worried about coming out to your family, even if they WERE supportive.

 

Daniel was trying not to hyperventilate, putting his head in his hand, and frantically going through his mind, to brainstorm possible things to say if Justin freaked out again and handed him the phone, since he could tell by the kid looking at him Betty had asked if he was there.

 

“No. I left him to sort things out. Did you try calling him recently?”

 

“Well, not today. I left a bunch of messages. I’m done trying to reach him. He knows my number. If he couldn’t be bothered to say goodbye before I left, it’s on him, not me. 

 

I gave him plenty of opportunities if he really cared anything about me; about our friendship. I guess four years as best friends meant more to me than it did to him!”

 

“Oh…Aunt Betty! That’s not fair. You know he cares very much about you.”

 

“Really, Justin? He sure has a crummy way of showing it from my end. Do you know something you’re not telling me?”

 

“Yeah. I do. But…listen, I just think you don’t really know why he acted the way he did. It had nothing to do with NOT caring about you, though, AB. Quite the opposite, in fact. Think about it, huh? 

 

Listen, I’ve really got to go. I’ll call you when I’m back at the new place, and I’ll send you some pictures of it, okay? Bobby’s supposed to give me a driving lesson later. Bye, love you, AB!” He hung up quickly, before Betty had a chance to get In a word edgewise.


	6. Same as it never was...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty is somewhat stupefied by the things her nephew just let slip about her former boss over the phone. But before she was able to question him further or make him put Daniel on the line, and try to see what he was talking about he practically hung up on her!   
> She is trying to make sense of it, but work is well....WORK!

Betty hung up the phone, and sat down, looking at it in disbelief for a moment. What the heck was Justin talking about? Obviously, Daniel was there, at her house in Queens. What on earth was he doing there, hanging out with her father and Justin?

 

It was also obvious to Betty that Justin was dodging her questions, putting her off about Daniel. She broke his heart? What the heck was Justin talking about? 

 

Betty flashed back to the state she had found Daniel in after the Sofia fiasco. She briefly pictured a similar scenario, but then shook it off, rolling her eyes in disbelief at herself for being so silly.

 

Surely, Daniel Meade wasn’t sitting around in his bathrobe, ‘pining over her’ as Justin had put it? That was just crazy! Daniel could have any woman he wanted (and frequently had). Why would he be heartbroken over her? 

 

Maybe the man had finally started feeling somewhat guilty for shutting her out when she left, Betty thought. She knew Daniel did that. He acted out of impulse, doing silly things like the release burning incident, then when he realized his mistake, he usually tried to make up for it. 

 

He would be far too embarrassed to call and apologize right now, she felt sure, though. First off, he was still likely feeling some anger that she hadn’t told him sooner about her job, too and that he had been forced to learn about her job from stupid Marc and his damn email! 

 

Although Betty hoped that Daniel would eventually get over that and see things from her perspective; that she simply couldn’t stay at Mode when she had such a great opportunity to do what she had always dreamed of doing. Even if it meant moving to another country. So far away…from him.

 

Thanks to Justin’s little ‘slips’, she didn’t sleep a wink that night, tossing and turning, arguing with herself about whether or not she should swallow her pride and try calling Daniel herself (yet again!) 

 

She ultimately ended up opting to wait until she had heard at least some kind of overture from the man in question himself; an email, a text, carrier pigeon, anything in response to the several messages that she had left him that told her he hadn’t completely written her off because she had hurt him by not telling him sooner about her departure.

 

The next morning, she had to get two coffees just to deal with the incredible exhaustion she felt after absolutely no sleep, imagining all sorts of insane things the night before, in her state of restlessness. 

 

She had pictured Daniel, like she found him after Sofia humiliated him, with Justin taking on her role, blowing a whistle, and actually hitting Daniel repeatedly over the head with a tennis racquet when he found him once again hiding in the closet. Very interesting dream, to be sure. Of course, she was sure nothing could be further from the truth in reality. 

 

She would have to call Justin back and clear up exactly what he had been talking about sometime later in the week, when she had a spare minute or two. Or…make that next weekend, IF she could find even a spare SECOND! 

 

Helping Daniel run Mode had been extremely difficult at times, certainly. But it was at least a well-established magazine. Trying to start her own brand new publication and deciding exactly how to target her demographic in a foreign country was feeling like an almost insurmountable task right now.

 

Betty arrived early each morning that week, and left well after nine or often ten each night, dragging herself home. The one good thing about staying so late was the crowd on the tube was certainly a lot less insane than on her way in with the morning rush.

 

But it also sort of felt a bit creepy to her, especially going to an area she was unfamiliar with, even to the tough girl from Queens. At least she knew where she had grown up. Here, everyone was a potential thief/rapist/murderer and being so exhausted, she felt certain if confronted, she would have willingly just surrendered and lie down on the ground, she was so tired. 

 

One night, she had in fact, fallen asleep until quite a ways past her stop, only to wake up at the end of the line and be forced to get off and get back on going in the opposite direction.

 

Betty could scarcely believe it had now been a full two weeks and she still hadn’t heard a word from Daniel. She had been so busy during the days she had frankly not even had time to remember her own name, so it wasn’t so terrible. 

 

But the nights…were another matter. She was so worn out, she knew she needed rest. But all she often did was lie awake, and cry, thinking how she had possibly made the worst mistake of her life. How could she have just made the decision to come here a world away from New York, apart from her family and all her friends except Christina, and especially her best friend in the world. 

 

How could she have hurt him that much? No wonder he hated her now. She didn’t blame him. She hated herself for doing that to her best friend. She kept seeing the hurt and betrayal in his eyes when he finally signed her release that day. He had looked as if he were going to cry any second.

 

Yet, there were other times when she would find herself furious at him for just letting her leave without so much as a word of goodbye to her after all she had done for him and all she thought they meant to each other over the past four years. 

 

She looked at her phone, and smiled to see her sister calling, “Hey, Hilda! How’s married life?”

 

“Annoying! The man is a slob! I swear he needs a bib when he eats.”

 

Betty smiled, “Aww…but you love him!”

 

She could almost see her sister rolling her eyes over the phone, “I suppose I do, yeah. So, how’s London, baby?”

“Don’t do that, Hilda. You really don’t have to try and do the accent every time, you know. It’s getting old. It’s…busy! I still haven’t had time to actually see anything in my time off, mainly because I never get any time off. I’m loving the job of course; it’s extremely exciting, but…”

 

“You’re on a major caffeine buzz right now, aren’t you, sweetie? You sound like one of those hamsters, running around on its little wheel or something, ninety miles an hour! How many cups of coffee have you had today so far?”

 

“Just two cups.”

 

“Really?”

 

“In the morning. Then two more this afternoon. Then…”

 

“BETTY! Honey, you can’t keep doing that to yourself! You’re going to just keel over. Promise me, you’re not drinking any more today and you’ll go to bed before midnight tonight!”

 

“I promise, Hilda. Listen, don’t say anything to papi, okay? I don’t want him worrying about me. How’s he doing?”

 

“Fine. He’s been um…doing a lot of cooking lately.”

 

“Cooking? For who? Is Elena still there? I thought she left to go back to California to visit her sister and wouldn’t be able to come back till just before the holidays.”

 

“Right. That’s right.” Betty furrowed her brows, thinking her sister suddenly seemed quiet, as if she had accidentally said more than she meant to for some reason.

 

“Well, who’s he cooking for? Definitely not Justin. He never eats anything. Especially not when he’s….oh by the way. What was he talking about the other day when I called him and he said something about finding Daniel and rescuing him from pining away for me. Do you have any idea what he was talking about?”

 

“Um…no. Not really. But Justin’s been hanging out at papi’s almost every day after school lately. Especially since Austen’s been out of town with his parents this past week or so. I think he’s worried he’s going to catch me and Bobby going at it or something. Plus, he really misses his grandpa and papi misses Justin, too. So, it’s been nice for them, I guess. So, wait, Justin told you that Daniel was ‘pining over you’? Those were his words?”

 

“Yes. And I could tell Daniel was there at the house. But Justin made up some excuse and hung up before I could get him to try and give Daniel the phone. I really would like to know what’s going on. I still haven’t heard one word from him, Hilda. This is getting ridiculous! It’s been two weeks or more since I’ve actually spoken to the man. 

 

I know I really hurt him, and I’m so mad at Marc for sending that stupid email before I could just tell Daniel myself…I haven’t actually been sleeping much lately. I keep having these crazy dreams about him.”

 

“Oh yeah? What kind of dreams? Like…sexy ones?”

 

“NO! Well…sometimes. Sort of, I guess. I don’t know, Hilda. I honestly think I’m going crazy. I’m so tired all the time. I have no life. Maybe I made a huge mistake coming here. I miss you guys…”

 

“Betty, mami, you’re just homesick. I love and miss you, too. I’d love for you to be here. But you can’t just give up on your dream! And don’t worry about Daniel. He’s a big boy. He can take care of himself. And if he can’t by now, it’s not your fault He’s a grown man. You spoiled him running over to hold his hand all the time. ‘Daniel needs me! Daniel needs me!’ Daniel needs to learn to handle his own problems for once. And he also needs to get his big head out of his ass and apologize to you for being such a selfish idiot! After all you’ve done for that man in the past four years, I don’t care if you hurt his little baby man feelings or not, Betty! 

He should have been more supportive of you. This is your dream and you deserve to go after it. He’s just being his usual spoiled rich boy self and pouting like a child. I say, let him stew in his own venom for a while. Then he’d better send you a huge present to say how sorry he is. Like maybe a free plane ride back home for the holidays on his family’s jet or something.”

 

“Hilda!”

 

“Hey, I’m just sayin, Betty! That man owes you everything. Who hauled his goofy butt out of that crazy cult he was in before he completely went nuts, drinking god knows what and wearing those crazy beads, and that damn ugly beard!”

 

“I don’t know. The beard sort of…grew on me. The beads were stupid, though.”

 

“Anyway, enough about Daniel. How’s things at your new job? Besides crazy busy? You’ve got to start letting someone help you, Betty. How do you think you’re ever going to keep doing everything by yourself? You have to let go just a little bit! You’re such a control freak and you micro-manage everything so much!”

 

“I do not!”

 

“Oh my God! Do I need to remind you of Fashion Week your first year at Mode when I tried to help you and you re-did all the bags on the chairs? You are a control SUPERfreak, mami and you know it! 

 

Bossy Betty is really the boss now, but even the boss has to have some help. Delegate some of the responsibility, honey. Or else, by the time your nephew comes there for summer, he’s going to be visiting you in the loony bin. Or the emergency room. Slow down and….”

 

“I really can’t afford to slow down, though, Hilda! I have a million things to do.”

 

“That’s just it, sweetie. No one can do a million things in one day, or even one week. There just aren’t enough hours. You have to prioritize and deputize. Okay? I want to hear you tell me you’ll listen to your big sister for once in your life! I love you. You need to sleep.”

Betty smiled reluctantly, “Okay, okay, maybe you’re right, Hilda.”

 

“Of course I am. So, how about I try and call my son and find out what the heck he was talking about for you with Daniel and have him call you back later? I know you and this thing with him is part of what’s eating you, isn’t it?”

 

“Maybe. A little. Yeah. Thanks, Hilda. I love you.”

“Te quiero, baby sister! I love you,too, Betty. I really miss you. By the way, I…have some news.”

 

Betty smiled, “You’re pregnant aren’t you?”

 

Hilda pouted, “No fair! You NEVER let anyone surprise you, Betty!”

 

“Well, this one didn’t take a rocket scientist. Justin has been gone a lot over at Austen’s or papi’s ever since you and Bobby got married. You guys have probably been going at it like teenagers, so…it stands to reason.”

 

Hilda grinned, “Yeah, well, I hope for this kid’s sake it’s a boy. Because if we have a girl, I’d hate to see the poor men who ever tried to date her when she was thirty! And you know he’d tell her she had to wait till then, too. Bobby’d scare the hell out of any guy who came around. The girl would be single forever!”

 

Betty laughed, “No doubt! Hilda, congratulations. I’m so happy for you guys. I assume pappi and Justin know?”

 

“Nope! We just found out yesterday and I told Bobby he wasn’t allowed to tell anyone until I told my baby sister first.”

 

Betty put her hand to her chest, “Oh…thanks, Hilda! That means so much to me. Well, sorry, I have to go. You have to get on Skype now, so I can see your belly get bigger. Have Justin show you how, okay? I love you! Tell Bobby I said congratulations, too.”

 

“Okay, Betty. I will. I promise. I miss you like crazy, girl.”

 

“Me, too, Hilda. Me, too.”

Betty hurried across Trafalgar Square, getting that creepy feeling again that she sometimes had been getting lately that someone was watching her, but she tried to shrug it off, telling herself, she was just overtired. She really needed to heed her older sister’s advice for once and start delegating some of the tasks at work. 

 

It would certainly help if she could find the time to hire a new assistant since the one that had been there previously was moving to Ireland after getting married and she hadn’t had much success with temps lately. What she really needed was a clone of herself. 

 

She decided to stop at the corner pub and have a Guinness before she went home. Maybe it would help her sleep better tonight. 

 

As she sat, waiting for her drink, munching on the peanuts, since she hadn’t had time for lunch all day and it was already close to seven. She thought perhaps she would just get dinner here, as well. 

 

She looked up as Chuck smiled, and came to sit next to her, “Well, look what the cat dragged in? I thought you had decided to go back to America. I haven’t seen you here in ages, luv. How’s the new job going so far?”

 

Betty took a deep breath, as the waitress handed her the Guinness, and she put her glass up, toasting him, “It’s a LOT of…’WORK’!”


	7. Chapter 7

Daniel stepped out of his shower, and looked at his reflection after he finished shaving, wiping the steam off the mirror, and shaking his head, “Daniel Meade, you are a complete idiot! You let the best thing that ever happened to you walk away, and you didn’t even put up a fight! You don’t deserve Betty. 

 

She’s helped you so many times over the past four years and how did you repay her? You ignored her calls and let her think you didn’t even care about her! You just let her go...” His words to his mother that night, as he watched Betty, dancing with Marc and Amanda came back to haunt him now.

 

He looked back in the mirror, issuing his image a challenge, ‘This isn’t over, though! Not by a long shot. Justin and Mom are right. I’m going to fix this now. I’m going after her, and I’m not giving up until I get her to forgive me and to give us a chance, no matter how long it takes!’

 

An hour later, Daniel sat at his desk, looking through the mock-ups for The Hundredth Anniversary Issue. He made a face, rolling his eyes at the picture that was there of ‘Posey Daniel’ as Betty had called him. 

 

He found the photo she had suggested and removed the ‘posey’ one, replacing it, then he saw the copy for her bio of him he had asked her to write. He picked it up, gingerly, looking at carefully, almost afraid of what she might have said, especially after the way he had acted.

 

He had found it on his desk, that last day she was at Mode, before her going away party that night. But he hadn’t had the nerve to read it up till now, afraid of what she might have said. He should have known Betty better than to think his own childish behavior would affect her professionalism and her kindness, however.

 

He could hear her sweet voice, reading it over one last time to proof it, before she placed it on his desk, “Daniel Meade, especially during his all too brief time as sole Editor-in-Chief of Mode magazine forged his own distinct, unique style to the publication. Being perhaps one of fashion’s few remaining males in the industry, (or at least straight males), Mr. Meade brought a touch of masculinity and yet sensitivity that previous EIC’s reign seemed to lack.   
During his time at Mode’s helm, Daniel has shown that he has not only the needed background knowledge of the fashion industry and the business savvy to make it a continued success, but has managed to pioneer several important and ground-breaking changes to Meade Publications’ flagship magazine.

I cite for one the example of his bold and daring ‘underground show’ that featured models of all shapes and sizes, as well as his increasing support of a wider and more accurately representative view of what is deemed ‘beautiful’. 

Daniel Meade knows and appreciates all kinds of beautiful women (some may say all too well, perhaps), but he has the broad-mindedness and a progressive spirit to show the fashion world that his own good taste reflects a fresh outlook and growing new trend of varied ideas of beauty rather than the outdated, narrow and exclusionary industry standards of beauty once thought to be the norm.”

Betty went on to praise Daniel’s team-player attitude towards his staff and all those he worked with during his time as EIC, and mentioned his time as co-EIC with both Alexis, then Wilhelmina as being the ‘anchor’ that kept the magazine afloat, particularly after Bradford’s passing. 

 

She was not only generous and flattering, but Daniel could see how much thought and sincerity Betty had put into writing this for him. It touched him deeply.

 

He leaned back in his chair, and closed his eyes for a time, reflecting before he started on his own “Letter from the Editor” for the issue. When he had finished, he felt good about it and headed off to his mother’s office to share his decision with her and get her support. 

 

He hesitated leaving the two divas in charge, without him acting as mediator, but Claire was surprisingly encouraging. She smiled when he came in, gesturing for him to sit, and it almost seemed as if she had been expecting him. 

 

When he hesitantly told her of his plans to leave Meade Publications to start his own business, and in fact to leave New York altogether, Claire merely nodded, and asked quietly, “So…have you already booked your flight to London, son?”

 

He blinked, “You knew? I mean, I know what you said the other day when I got so worked up about her leaving, but…how did you know I would go after her?”

 

She stood up and walked around to sit on her desk, lightly placing her hand on his leg, “I know my son. You’re in love with Betty. You’re doing the right thing, Daniel. You have to go after her. Betty will respect you for having your own plans, too. 

 

Knowing her almost as well as I do you, I’d say that otherwise you might have a harder time convincing her that you were doing the right thing coming after her. She’d be worried that you were giving up too much for her, just as you hesitated to try and stop her from leaving, because you didn’t want her to sacrifice her own happiness for you. 

 

Your love life has to start being considered, though, or you two will never get together. It’s already been four years. If you two keep putting off your relationship, it could be too late. Go get her, Daniel. I can handle Wilhelmina Slater; don’t worry. Good luck, darling. I love you. 

 

Tell Betty I said she and I have already done all either of us can to improve you. You’re as good as you’re going to get.” She smiled.

 

He rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek, as he stood and placed his and on her back, “Gee, thanks, Mom. I love you, too. I’ll call you when I get there. I’m just going to give Wilhelmina the good news.”

 

Claire raised an eyebrow as he left her office, “Who knows, maybe she’ll be so shocked, she’ll keel over.”

 

He laughed, “Maybe. I wouldn’t count on it, though.”

 

“Probably not. I’m not that lucky.”

 

After Daniel had told the diva she had finally succeeded in ‘winning’ the prize she had schemed and lusted after for the past four years, she seemed somewhat subdued, and almost in shock. As he left her office, and she asked about his plans, Daniel couldn’t resist a smile, “I’m going to start over.”

 

As he exited her office for the last time, she rolled her eyes, smiling to herself, “Tell Betty I said hello.” It didn’t take a genius to figure out the timing of Daniel’s sudden decision to leave his father’s magazine and begin a new life. 

 

Her suspicions were confirmed once she read his draft of the “Letter from the Editor” he had included in the book for the anniversary issue. She called Marc in to share the good news.

 

As Daniel was on his way to the airport, he bumped into Amanda, when he asked his driver to stop off at Betty’s old apartment building. She was just leaving the building to meet Tyler for dinner.

 

“So, you finally figured out what the rest of us have been betting on for years now? And people say I’m stupid!” She smiled.

 

“Thanks! Listen, good luck to you and Tyler. Tell him I’m sorry I was such a jack ass before. He seems like a good guy. I’m really happy for you two. You deserve to find a nice guy, Amanda. I uh…know I haven’t been very…”

 

She waved her hand dismissively, “Please, Daniel. Don’t bother telling me how sorry you are for hurting me. I knew you couldn’t help falling for Betty. She’s got something special about her. I tried my best to hate her, but I couldn’t. At first because she wasn’t really pretty…”

 

“Yes she is…”

 

She held up her hand for him to stop interrupting her, “Don’t! I know she really was, underneath all that…stuff she had going on. Or at least I realize it now. But Betty showed me and everyone at Mode that even when she didn’t look so beautiful on the outside, she was really a good person on this inside and that was more important somehow, which is very strange to me.

 

I told her a long time ago how lucky she was that she would know when a guy really loved her for herself rather than for her looks. I sort of meant it as a put down at the time, but…it was true. 

 

You’ve been listening to Betty and talking about her and all up in her business for ages now, Daniel, practically since she first started. You two…are just so meant to be. Go find her and yell for her across the room, ‘Betty! I love you!...” 

 

He laughed, and she smiled, “Well, something like that. I know she loves you, too. But…she’s a stubborn little burrito. She might give you a hard time at first. She’s so much smarter than I am at most things. 

 

But when it comes to understanding what’s in her heart, she’s really slow! Both of you are, actually. Tell her I said she’d better jump you, or she’ll be sorry. You’re really good at…well, lots of things.” She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

 

He shook his head, “Um…thanks, Amanda. But, I don’t think I’m going to tell her…that! It probably wouldn’t go over very well.”

 

She grinned, “I see your point. Probably not. Well, tell Betty I already miss her. So does Marc, but he’d never admit it.”

 

Once Daniel arrived, he set up ‘camp’ at his hotel, then went about making a list of goals he needed to accomplish. First, he made appointments to meet about obtaining the property for his new business, then set up various meetings with local people in publishing that he had met and admired over the years.

 

A little over a week later, he had almost finished assembling a small staff to work with, people he had been told were the best, but many of whom had gotten laid off and even hired a few new people that had been recommended to him by other locals in the London advertising world. 

 

One thing he made clear to all his new employees, was he wanted to represent the ‘average’ consumer. He was trying to make it clear through his hiring choices, his less than glitzy office, and even his own more casual clothing that he no longer wanted to be perceived as ‘Daniel Meade: playboy’ or fashion Editor, or even millionaire heir apparent of Meade Publications, but simply Daniel, the hard-working American ex-patriot, here in London, trying to put a positive spin on the advertising world. 

 

Obviously, he had his reputation preceding him, but the good thing about changing career fields was he truly was ‘the new guy in town’ and most people in advertising had no idea who he was, especially in the UK.

 

Although he admittedly missed some of the perks of being the well-known figure he had been in New York’s fashion world, he was actually finding he enjoyed being respected as a ‘regular’ businessman, starting out. No one was whispering about his latest exploits on Page Six here, or comparing him to his father or his brother (or sister).

 

But he still had his work cut out for him to make a ‘new’ name for himself as a foreigner and an industry newcomer. Although Daniel knew quite well how to deal with advertisers at Mode, this was a whole new ball game. He enrolled in a few seminars and made it a point to get input from his older, wiser new colleagues about specific terms and expectations.

 

All of which kept him busy enough during the daytime hours. But at night, he had started to become restless and desperate to get on with the real reason for his immigration to London. Betty.

 

He had found the building she worked in on his first day there and felt guilty for ‘stalking’ her. But his heart jumped and started beating so fast the first time he spotted her heading purposefully out of the Dunne Publishing offices and onto the busy streets he thought surely he was going to explode. Just seeing her now had an incredible effect on him.

 

He shook his head in wonder at how hard he could tell she was working; always the first one there in the morning and the last one to leave, often extremely late at night. And she insisted on taking public transportation of course, typical Betty, he thought. Safe enough during the day, but once he had followed in the car behind hers and she had fallen asleep, poor girl. 

 

He had tapped her lightly then hurried back to the car behind hers so she would wake, coming extremely close to just picking her up and calling for a car to take her to his hotel that night. She was so crazy. One thing was certain, the more he watched her from afar, and saw her expressions, the more he knew just how much he loved her. 

 

He had wanted to approach her that first time he saw her, but was scared to death she would punch him and yell at him. Every time he saw her beautiful smile, though, it took everything in him not to just grab her and kiss her on the street. Her smile was just the best part of his day. 

 

Finally, after getting pep talks from his mother, Justin, and Ignacio (not to mention DJ and Alexis who had called him and teased him when Claire had ‘spilled the beans’ about him being in Europe to follow Betty), Daniel determined, this was it. This was the day he was going to approach her.

 

He had it all planned out; he would ‘accidentally’ bump into her on her way back to her office from lunch on Friday, the one day she treated herself to lunch somewhere other than at her desk.

 

He would play it cool at first, and make a joke of wishing her a good flight, to make sure she wasn’t going to still be so angry that she told him to take a hike, and then drop the bomb on her about his leaving Mode. 

 

Then, if all went well, he would ask her out. Tonight. He blew out a breath. No backing out now, Meade, he told himself. This is the woman you love. No more excuses. Now go out and get her!

Here we go...

 

He could tell she was on the phone to Justin, just as they had planned. He grinned to himself as she kept her eyes cast downward, but he could see her laughing and smiling as she walked. He put out his hand and she stopped, and without looking up apologized, "Oops! Sorry!" 

"Betty?" he said softly. It felt so good just to touch her again, and to say her name.

His breath hitched as she glanced up and he saw she had new clear frames that allowed him to see her beautiful brown eyes. Her pupils widened in shock, "Daniel!"


	8. Chapter 8

Betty’s eyes went wide as she processed the fact that Daniel was here, in London, standing in front of her. “You’re…here.”

 

He nodded, smiling, “Yeah. I’m here. Listen, Betty, can we talk, please? First off, I owe you a huge apology.”

 

“Yes, you do.”

 

He looked down at her, trying to determine if she seemed upset, “So, are you going to forgive me?”

 

She raised an eyebrow, “That depends. I haven’t heard your apology yet. How huge is it?”

 

He smiled and put his hand lightly on her arm, gesturing for them to sit on the steps. “Huge enough to warrant flying here to apologize in person, first of all. And I realized it was…not cool that I just let you leave like that. 

 

I had to come here to tell you how very sorry I am that I let you go without saying goodbye. And…good luck. And…I hope you have a safe flight.”

 

She smiled slightly, “Thank you. I’ll be sure to call when I get there.”

 

He laughed, thinking, great, at least she’s not still totally pissed at me! “So…I also came to tell you some news. You kind of inspired me.”

 

She rolled her eyes, “Oh God, Daniel. Don’t tell me you’re going to Africa, too!”

 

He laughed, “Uh…no. Somewhere a lot…closer. But, I left Mode. I want to start my own advertising business. I just decided it was time for me to do something on my own. I mean, look at you, Betty. Here you are, running your own magazine after starting out as my assistant only four years ago! 

 

That’s incredible! I’m so proud of you. But it also made me look at my own career and realize that I’ve never really done anything on my own, like you have. The only job I ever had was because of who I was. I want to try and see if I can succeed without my last name being a factor.”

 

She nodded, “Wow! You…are really going to start your own business? That’s great, Daniel! I know there’s so much you can do.”

 

He looked at her beautiful face, his heart beating wildly. He had dreamed of this moment for weeks, but now he felt himself tongue tied, trying to decide what to say to her. 

 

She put her hand on his, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “So…that’s it? You’re going back to New York?”

 

He looked to the side for a minute, trying to gather his courage, then shook his head, hoping she wouldn’t freak out when he told her he was staying in London indefinitely, 

 

“No. Sorry, you’re not getting rid of me that easily, I’m afraid, Betty. I…think I’m going to stick around for a while. See what I can find. Maybe…take you out to dinner. Tonight. If you’re free?” He bit his lip, still holding his breath, as he waited to see her reaction.

 

“I’d love that.” She smiled, then glanced back down, her cheeks still pink. He glanced at her nervously, but her smile gave him enough hope to smirk slightly. Was she…actually flirting with him?

 

“Great!”

 

When the clock on Big Ben chimed, startling them both, she stood up suddenly, “I have to get back!”

 

He nodded, and leaned close enough to smell her hair, which startled him to realize just how much she was affecting him, but he tried to play it cool and merely said, “I’ll uh…call you later?”

 

She nodded, still blushing, “Great!” They both glanced at one another, smiling like crazy now. 

 

He couldn’t believe how nervous he was around her. It was insane to think that after all these years, after all the times they had spent together, he would suddenly feel like a kid with a crush around his former awkward young assistant. 

 

She pulled him down for one of her hugs, whispering, “I’m glad you’re here.” Just feeling her breath against his ear and holding her against him sent shock waves down his spine. How the hell was he going to do this? She was really getting to him. 

 

“Yeah, me, too.” He said, closing his eyes and pulling her closer, wishing he never had to let her go.

 

She pulled away, then started down the stairs, before turning back to him, “By the way, Daniel …when did you get here?”

 

Now he panicked. He had prayed she wouldn’t ask that question. How could he tell her he’d been there for over a week? Would she get mad, knowing he had been here so long? 

 

He tried to change the subject, hoping she wouldn’t notice. “I uh…oh, I’ve been here for a bit. I found a great place for my new office and I already have my staff assembled pretty much. I’d love to show you the space; see what you think.”

 

She nodded, “I’d love that! I’m really proud of you. And excited for you.”

 

He nodded, “Thanks, Betty. Oh, by the way. I meant to tell you. I read your bio for the anniversary issue. That was very sweet what you wrote about me. You’re a really good writer. Thank you.”

 

She blushed again, “No problem, Daniel. It was easy to write those things. You really did do a great job at Mode.”

 

He shoved his hands in his pockets again, then rubbed the back of his neck, feeling nervous, once again. Why the hell was Betty suddenly making him so…flustered?

 

She turned to go, but then walked back up the steps and stood close to him, which seemed to make him have a hard time breathing again. “Daniel?”

 

“Uh huh?”

 

“You’re not the only one who messed up. I know I should have told you about the offer from Dunne before I did. It was just…really hard to tell you. I tried. But every time I did, that night we were working on the anniversary issue, it just felt…”

 

“Like a date?” he saw her eyes widen.

 

“What?”

 

“That night at Mode. It sort of felt like a date, didn’t’ it?”

 

“I…don’t know. Did it to you?”

 

He nodded, “Yeah. It did, actually. Look, it’s fine, Betty. You definitely don’t need to apologize to me. I understand why you were scared to tell me about coming here. 

 

For one thing, you were probably afraid I’d try to talk you out of it. And you were right. I might have. But I would have been wrong. You need this. We both do. I know that now. I get it. We needed a change. 

 

You had to get out of fashion and so did I. Plus…I think we had to see each other differently, too.”

 

“Differently? How do you mean?”

 

“Well, I’ve been trying to keep from seeing you as anything but my young little assistant just like you were four years ago. But you’ve changed. You’re not that young girl anymore. And that scared the hell out of me. I didn’t know how to handle the way you make me feel.

 

I’ve been afraid to look at how much you’ve grown up before my very eyes into this amazing, talented, intelligent, beautiful, very sexy woman. It sort of took me by surprise. I guess I didn’t want to think what that might mean…for us.”

 

She blushed again, “You really think…I’m sexy?”

 

He rolled his eyes, chuckling, “I also said you were talented and intelligent. All you heard from all that was sexy?”

 

She shrugged, “You’ve called me talented and intelligent before. In your long reference for YETI, remember? But…you never said I was sexy before.”

 

He sighed, “Well, yeah. I mean…come on. You know you are, Betty. 

 

“Daniel? Can I ask you something?”

 

“Mmhmm…Anything, Betty.”

 

“Why London? You could have started your new business anywhere in the world. Why here? What’s the attraction?”

 

She moved even closer to him, causing him to blink hard. What the hell was she doing, trying to drive him crazy? He swallowed as she ran her hand up the front of his shirt. Feeling her touch was pretty much causing his brain to short-circuit at the moment. He knew he shouldn’t be thinking what he was thinking. 

 

His brain was ceasing to function and he was having the strangest desire to throw Betty over his shoulder and carry her, kicking and screaming to his hotel room. Of course, that was never going to happen he realized. She’d never go for him acting like some kind of caveman.

 

Still…it was extremely tempting. She looked adorable, and he put his hands on hers, looking down, and smirking now, as he whispered, “Betty…I think you already know the answer to that question. Why do you THINK I’m here?”

 

He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, then turned her around, “Now you need to go back to work and make sure you leave there at six for a change. Because I’m picking you up at eight, okay?”

 

She turned back around, “Wait, Daniel. What did you mean, leave at six for a change?”

 

Wow! He really did hate it when she did that. She always picked up on the one thing he didn’t want her to notice. She was making him babble again, apparently. He hadn’t meant to mention the whole ‘stalking’ issue, especially since he thought he might have skirted around it earlier. 

 

“Oh, I, well, here’s the thing, Betty. I have been watching you a little since I got here. To make sure you were doing alright. And…okay, so I was scared at first.”

 

“Scared? You were scared? DANIEL! You mean to tell me, you’ve been the one creeping around behind me all this time? I knew someone was following me! You scared the hell out of me!” She hit his arm. 

 

He was defensive, “I really don’t think I was ‘creeping’ around, Betty. You just didn’t see me. Mainly because you’ve been working sixteen hour days, sometimes six days a week! 

 

What’s wrong with you? Are you trying to kill yourself or something? You need to slow down or you’re going to end up in the hospital!” 

 

He had always heard the best defense was a strong offense. Maybe he could distract Betty from getting that disappointed look he hated seeing. Besides, ‘stalking’ was such a negative word. He preferred to think of it as keeping a watchful eye on her. 

 

He shoved his hands back into his pockets, looking down at his Vans. “I know I should have let you know I was here, Betty. I have no defense, okay? I was just scared you’d still be mad at me and then it got to the point of me being worried about you coming home so late by yourself. 

 

But I couldn’t just call a car for you like I used to in New York without letting you know I was here, so…I followed you to make sure you got home safely. I didn’t mean to scare you more. Please don’t be angry.” 

 

He looked so adorable, Betty shook her head, and put her hand on his arm, making him look at her, “I’m not angry, Daniel. Your heart was in the right place. I just wish I would have known sooner that you were here, that’s all.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Entertainment Purposes Only!

Daniel tried not to fidget. He wished Betty had allowed him to come and pick her up properly at her flat, and make it blatantly obvious that this was meant to be a real date. But she had merely poo-poo’d his suggestion and said they could meet. She knew his hotel was much closer to the restaurant and she wouldn’t want to put him out of his way. 

 

Sort of a moot point, considering he had already completely changed his life, and moved to a new continent for her, he thought to himself, but he hadn’t wanted to anger her since she had forgiven him for ignoring her AND the stalking. 

 

He tapped his fork on the table and as he glanced at his watch again, he suddenly tapped it a bit too hard, sending the errant utensil flying across his table into the salad plate of a table across from his just as the rather large gentleman was about to take a bite. 

 

He scrambled to retrieve the missile and apologized profusely, feeling totally idiotic, especially since just as he was returning to his table, red-faced with his smooth move, Betty came up to the table, looking especially gorgeous in a silky red dress that clung to her in all the right places, her hair up, showing off her face and that beautiful face was unencumbered even with her new glasses.

 

He rose again quickly, just as he had started to sit down, “Betty! You look….amazing! Wow! I…uh…here, sorry!” He saw a slight flush on her cheeks as he went to pull out her chair for her and he wondered if she was as aware of the earth moving as he was when he tried to put a stray strand of her hair back up as he leaned down, while he was seating her.

 

He ended up flustered, and just let her hair fall, watching it skim her bare shoulder and he found himself wondering what had happened to her blue puffy coat. God! She looked….incredible, he thought! Her smile was so Betty-like, and yet, somehow now like a movie star. 

 

She had really blossomed lately, he thought. He kept trying to put her in that box, pushing her back to her first days as his naïve little assistant, in her braces and poncho. Like he had before her Bloby award. But just look at her now! She literally took his breath away! 

 

He figured, since he was already likely as red as her dress, he might as well lay his cards on the table. He had, after all, come here to woo her, no sense in delaying the inevitable. “Betty, you look so beautiful, I…don’t even know what to say to you. 

 

You sort of blew my best lines completely out of my head! I thought I had some clever thing planned to say to you to sweep you off your feet and convince you how cool I was, but you have just made me forget anything I might have had in mind other than…well, hopefully trying to kiss you later, maybe. Can I just tell you, you’re a knockout! Where did you get that dress?”

 

She laughed lightly, “Only you could get away with asking me who my designer was without sounding gay, Daniel!”

 

He chuckled, holding up his water glass to hers, “To being one of the few straight guys in fashion!”

 

She narrowed her eyes, and he amended his statement, “I mean….who USED to be in fashion!”

 

After they had sipped their water, and the waiter had come to take their drink orders, she smiled, that megawatt smile again, making his heart do somersaults and pound like a bass drum so fast he had to try and calm himself. “That was very sweet of you to say, Daniel. I…you look pretty wow yourself. Of course, you always do.”

 

He smirked slightly, “Yeah, that’s me. Quite the catch. Did you happen to notice my opening act just before you got here with the fork? I was just entertaining the common folks before returning to my previous suave, sophisticated self again.”

 

She smiled again, and he couldn’t help but wonder how adorable their kids would look like as he smiled back. “Yeah, that was…kind of funny. I guess you’ve been hanging around me too long. Of course you do have quite the reputation with the ladies, Daniel. But you’ve changed. Grown up. We both have in our ways.”

 

He couldn’t help but let his eyes wander over her again appreciatively, “You sure have! You somehow went from cute and sweet to incredibly hot and sexy right before my very eyes. And what really sucks is, I had to let you go before I realized it. 

 

I just had to follow you here to prove to you that I….well, I want to try and prove to you that I can be the man you deserve. I don’t want to still be the bumbling playboy you had to rescue in New York. 

 

I want to be a different Daniel, too. One you can respect and count on. I want to try and become worthy of you if that’s possible.”

 

She blushed again, “Now I…don’t know what to say, Daniel.” 

 

He smiled, “Well that’s a first!” As the waiter served them their wine, she put up her glass and he raised his to toast her again, this time in earnest. 

 

“To us! To a new life here for both of us and to re-defining our uh….relationship!” She stopped and shook her head, “That doesn’t sound very um….”

 

“Romantic? No. Not really, Betty. It sort of sounds like a business deal. Which is definitely not what I had in mind. How about…to our new city, new jobs, and a new love?”

 

She nodded, as he clinked her glass to his and smiled as she gulped, both excited and scared to death at just what that might entail. 

 

Was she really hearing him correctly, she thought? Surely she was imagining the way he was looking at her.

 

He put his hand over hers on the table, and rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand offhandedly, looking into her eyes, he smiled, leaning his chin on his fist as he put his elbow on the table, “So…tell me, Miss Suarez, what’s with the glasses and the dress and…”

 

“I got contacts when I first came here, just to continue the whole transformation thing and see how I liked them. I still normally wear my glasses, but I’ve been trying the contacts more and more, so I decided to see how well I do with them all night. 

 

As for the dress, you actually know the designer pretty well. Considering she used to work for you back at Mode.”

 

“Christina? That’s right. She’s here, well, in Scotland, right? She’s doing well for herself, I hear. That’s great! I think she’s an incredible designer. I’ve got to recommend her for Mode UK. If she’d even consider working for them at all, that is. I know she’s doing her own stuff, probably not interested in…”

 

“She might be. She and Stuart….well, they’ve been having some problems recently and she told me she’d like to work in London more. There’s a lot more opportunity here for her, so…I could give you her number and you two could talk sometime.”

 

He nodded, squeezing her hand, “Of course. I’d be happy to do that, Betty. Now, tell me about your life since you got here! What have you been doing besides working yourself to death? I take it…no time for new boyfriends, then?”

 

She raised her eyebrows, “You’re the stalker, Daniel.”

 

He looked at her guiltily, “Yeah, uh…about that. Betty, listen. I’m really, really sorry. I should just get a tee shirt that says, “Betty, I’m sorry for whatever stupid thing I do today! But…in my defense, I couldn’t take my eyes off you and I couldn’t get up my nerve to talk to you. 

 

You’ve….well, sort of cast a spell on me lately. It’s really all your fault! I couldn’t sleep, I couldn’t eat. Well, at least not until I went over to your dad’s house, and he started cooking for me! 

 

The guy’s amazing! He should open up a cooking school or something. I had lost ten pounds not eating when you first left, but then I put them all back on I think just going over there a few nights. Well, four nights in a row, actually. His food’s addicting!”

 

Betty laughed, “Tell me about it! I’m hoping to finally lose some weight here.”

 

He glanced over her curves, and shook his head, as he put his hand on hers again, “Believe me, you don’t need to. You look…fantastic! Especially when I get you to blush like you’re doing right now.”

 

She wasn’t used to Daniel’s flirting or looking at her like this and it was having a definite effect on her. She tried to sip her wine judiciously but she quickly took a gulp, looking at him with wide eyes, wondering just what he had in mind coming here like this. 

 

He seemed to be reading her again, because he offered, “I’m not promising you anything, because as you’re well aware, I’ve never been very good at…delayed gratification, but Betty I want you to know how much I respect you. I care about you and that’s why I’m here, but like I told you, I’m also here to prove myself to you. 

 

That means I’ll be busy trying to do my own thing, so I don’t want you to worry about me singing love songs outside your window at three in the morning when you have to go to work the next day, and acting like some love-sick idiot. I mean…I am. I would, but…I understand that you have a serious job to do and I don’t want to get in your way or mess you up with your achieving your dreams here, okay?” He grabbed her hand and kissed it. “We’ll do things at your pace and play totally by your rules. I promise.”

 

She nodded, still somewhat mystified at how this had suddenly occurred. “Daniel…can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure. Anything.”

 

“When did you…I mean, what made you decide that you um….felt this way about me?”

 

He shook his head, and shrugged, “I’m not sure, really. I mean, I sort of started getting a clue at your sister’s wedding. I was never so happy in my life when you told me Grubstick wasn’t coming. I was so happy I had blown off miss blessing in the skies!”

 

She giggled, “Miss…who? You mean…Trista?”

 

He laughed at the way she said Trista’s name and leaned forward, “You know, Betty. If I didn’t know better, I’d swear you almost sounded a little…uh jealous yourself!”

 

She started to deny it, but looked at him as he smirked and blushed once again, then held up her thumb and index finger, “well, okay. Maybe…this much!”

 

He grinned and started to look as if he wanted to kiss her, but of course the waiter brought their appetizers and they both sat back in their chairs again.

 

Daniel teased, “Do you want some of my escargot?”

 

She shook her head, “You didn’t? You still eat those things?”

 

He nodded, “Actually, I get them as often as possible now. Because they remind me of you.”

 

“Aw….so sweet! I remind you of a slug?”

 

He laughed, “No, silly! You know, our little all-night date! That was so much fun. I haven’t had that much fun with a woman before or since without…well, you know. And most times even with sex, it wasn’t as much fun as spending the night with you.”

 

She smiled, “I had a lot of fun that night, too, Daniel. I kind of had some…dreams about you after that night. I sort of had a little crush on you at first afterwards.”

 

“I’d say that’s really nice to hear you say, Betty. I had a LOT of fantasies about you, too.”

 

“Of course, I had my little fantasies, until I saw the picture of you on Page Six with some random brunette a few nights later that looked a bit like Sofia and I knew it was all just…silly for me to think about us…like that.”

 

He furrowed his brows, trying to remember the time she was referring to, “Betty, wait, what woman a few nights later? I didn’t go out for a long time after that night. I…uh…well, I sort of had my own little fantasies about us after than night, too. But I knew you were so nuts about Henry at the time, so…I did go out eventually with some girl whose name I don’t actually remember.”

 

“Of course not!”

 

“But…I do know she was a blonde. I couldn’t look at another brunette for at least six months after the Sofia thing, Betty. Wait….there was a picture released of me with a brunette two days after our date? There couldn’t have been!”

 

“I remember it very well, Daniel. I sort of remember thinking you were trying to replace Sofia or something. Which threw me a little, because I remember you telling me the whole blonde thing, too.”

 

He shook his head, thinking for a moment, “Betty… let me ask you something. Was this picture of me helping the mystery brunette I was with out of her chair? Could you see basically just the top of her head, because the picture had obviously been taken from outside a window?”

 

She thought back, “I guess. I don’t remember the details, really. Why?”

 

He laughed, “It was you, honey. You were the ‘brunette’ in the picture. I had no idea we still had any paparazzi that we hadn’t shaken that night. But it had to be. I’m telling you, I didn’t go out with anyone else for a long time and when I did she looked very different. 

 

You’ve been jealous of…well, yourself all this time, I guess. I know I kissed…well, okay more than kissed. Let’s say, I’ve known a lot of…other women. But I want you to know, none of them has really given you a run for your money. 

 

That was still the best date I’ve ever been on in my life. No disrespect to Molly, but you have sort of been the woman in my life for the last four years, Betty.”

 

As Daniel looked over at her, he saw that smile again. That smile that always made him feel warm and fuzzy. And now it was making his heart beat all kinds of crazy, too. He knew how much she liked chocolate, so he had ordered one of Ramsey’s famous dark chocolate mousse’s just for her, before she had arrived.

 

After they had finished their meal, the waiter brought it to their table and Daniel’s grin spread across his face seeing Betty’s eyes light up with delight, “Is this for me?”

 

Daniel grabbed a spoon, “Heck, no! This is mine! I guess if you’re really nice to me, I might let you have a few bites. I don’t know, though. This is so delectable, I may not be able to share it with you, Betty. You could always….lick it off my lips, of course.” He teased, watching her eyes narrow.

 

She leaned back, acting as if she didn’t want any, she waved him away, then patted her stomach, “That’s fine. I had way too much to eat for dinner, anyway. I’m really stuffed.”

 

He narrowed his eyes, “Are you kidding? You ordered shrimp scampi but didn’t eat a bite of it all night, Betty! You had your salad, but…are you on a diet or something?”

 

She shook her head, watching him carefully as he chewed the mousse slowly and rather seductively. He loved teasing Betty and was dying to see how far he could take his little plan to get her to kiss him.

 

He licked his lips, closing his eyes in delight, “Mmm….God…this is amazing! Thank you for turning me on Betty. To uh…dark chocolate! So…yummy! It’s like really intense…well, sex!”

 

He opened his eyes, and winked at her as she rolled her eyes at his silly antics. Finally, she had had enough and she called his bluff. When he went to take the next bite, she grabbed his hand and guided the spoon into her own mouth, 

 

“Oh my GOD! That is….SO….intense! Mmmmmm…Daniel! It’s AmAZING!” She closed her eyes, and imitated him, perhaps a bit louder than she realized, just trying to make fun of him, but when she opened her eyes she saw that not only was Daniel looking at her with his eyes wide, but several people at nearby tables were looking at her rather strangely. 

He bit back a laugh at her expense and she put her hand over her face, covering it in embarrassment at her own faux pas. He scooted the rest of the dish to her, “Here, Betty, you have the rest. I really like the way YOU describe it! I actually got it for you, anyway. I was just messing with you. Although probably not as much as our neighbors might THINK I was….” 

 

She hit his arm, “Daniel! That was….really mean!”

 

He shrugged, “Hey, sweetie, you’re the one who pulled a Meg Ryan! Can I help it if you get orgasmic over dessert? I mean it is…pretty good, actually! Maybe I’ll just have one more taste.” He started to grab another morsel, but she pulled it out of his reach, “YOU have had enough, Mister!”

 

He merely chuckled, “Of course, my lady. Enjoy. It’s for your pleasure.”

 

He watched her eat much more discreetly, without making another sound, but he still found watching her extremely erotic. Her mouth, her lips were intoxicating. He couldn’t help himself. She couldn’t be doing it so sensually on purpose just to tease him, could she, he wondered? 

 

But then he had his answer, when she smiled wickedly and asked, holding out the spoon, “Want a…taste, Daniel?”

 

He nodded, as she put the spoon into his mouth and then leaned forward towards him, and whispered, “Tease!”

 

He couldn’t take anymore. He grabbed her face gently as he whispered, back, “Look who’s talking!” and met her lips with his in an earth-shattering kiss that made the pit of his stomach tighten and sent electric tingles up and down his whole body. 

 

He melted into the kiss, feeling her slide her arms around his back and them both deepen the kiss for a few precious moments. 

 

Then Betty pulled away, looking flustered, “I…that was…um…I shouldn’t have done that, sorry!”

He gently brushed a falling strand of hair off her face, looking into her eyes. Those deep, lovely brown eyes he had never really been able to fully see until now. God she was incredible, he thought. 

 

She was smart, and beautiful, and funny, and sweet, and kind and cute. 

“I’m glad you did, Betty. If you hadn’t, I would have. I sort of was hoping the whole chocolate thing would lead to…kissing somehow, I must admit. It was all part of my evil plan.”

 

“Which evil plan was this? Have you been around Miss Slater too long, Daniel?”

He nodded, brushing the back of his hand along her cheek, “No doubt. But my evil plan to make you my love slave. I’ll be honest, Betty. I came here to try and persuade you to fall madly in love with me, and I just figured chocolate was a given.”

 

She tried to take a breath, but he was taking hers away as he squeezed her hand, then paid the bill, and gruffly whispering, “Let’s get out of here.”

 

They walked for a bit, enjoying the cool crisp early spring night. As they looked across the Thames at the Houses of Parliament, still hand in hand, he asked, “So…are you going to at least TRY and slow down a bit at work, Betty? I could give you a hand here and there. We do make a pretty good team, after all.”

 

She nodded, “I know. But you have your own business to get started, Daniel.”

 

“I know that, but Betty, that’s the thing. It’s MY business. I can work at my own pace. I can decide how often I work and how quickly I want to get things rolling. It’s going to take at least a few weeks to get the building permits anyway, so we’re kind of at a stand-still at the moment.”

He saluted, “Private Daniel Meade reporting for volunteer duty, sir! Sorry, Ma-am!” He laughed, “Seriously, Betty. I can give you a hand till your launch. I know you can’t afford my consulting services. But…I don’t know. Maybe we could work something out as a barter arrangement. You know, if you beg me a little.”

 

She shook her head vehemently, “Daniel, no, I couldn’t ask you.”

 

“You don’t have to. Betty. I want to help. For once in your stubborn life, let me help you, okay?”

 

She thought for a minute, Hilda’s words running through her head and realized how much Daniel had always been there for her over the years. 

 

There’s really was a symbiotic relationship. It hadn’t just been her helping Daniel. He had also lifted her up and helped her to have more confidence, too. Without his encouragement, she would never be here now. At first, she still didn’t think it was such a good idea, though. She still wanted to do this all on her own. She didn’t want to just be Daniel’s ‘pet’, so she merely told him she’d think about it. 

 

They had talked and laughed like old times for hours, and as he walked her up the front steps of her building, she suddenly found herself vacillating. 

 

She nodded, “Okay, Daniel. You’re hired. We’ll… uh…discuss your fee later.” 

 

“Not tonight?” He asked hopefully, as they walked slowly up the stairs.

 

He leaned closer, now. He knew he was pushing his luck. He should have been more patient, but he couldn’t help himself. He wanted her so badly, now and something told him she wanted him, too. 

 

He leaned his forehead against hers, and went to take out the clip holding her hair up so it cascaded softly around her shoulders and he kissed her cheek, then dipped down to softly plant a kiss on her neck, and felt her shiver, while he held her firmly by her shoulders. 

 

“Daniel…I…”

 

They both jumped when they heard a male voice, coming out from Betty’s flat, as the door opened and Charles Wesley stuck out his head, “Daniel? Who’s this bloke, Betty? Is this Daniel Meade?”

 

“Charlie! I didn’t know you were here. Yes, this is my old friend from New York I told you about, Daniel Meade. Daniel, this is a new friend I just met here in London, Charles Wesley. Charlie is a photographer who works for Dunne sometimes. He’s sort of freelance.”

 

Daniel narrowed his eyes as the man stuck out his hand, and he pumped it rather crushingly, or at least tried to, “Charlie. Any friend of Betty’s.”

 

She did say, ‘friend’, right? Of course, Daniel couldn’t help but notice she had also introduced him to this Charles guy as her friend, too. Geez, hadn’t he worked hard enough to get himself OUT of the damn ‘friend zone’ after four years yet, he thought? 

 

And there was one other question that seriously plagued Daniel as he sized up his competition. What the hell was the guy doing inside Betty’s place waiting for her? Surely he would have noticed if she was living with some guy in all his stalking of her, right? Although, he hadn’t actually followed her past her front steps, since he didn’t know how to get into the building without arousing suspicions of her neighbors.

 

Betty looked extremely uncomfortable and seemed surprised to see this Charlie, but not shocked to have him inside her flat, which could only mean one thing in Daniel’s mind. He had obviously been inside before. The question was….how far inside? In her bedroom?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Entertainment Purposes Only

After having no contact with Daniel for a month, to have this night, finding out he had not only followed her to London, but was basically telling her he cared about her very much, and had been here a week already, watching her and wanted to pursue a relationship was not only taking her breath away, but confusing her to no end. She had recently resigned herself to the fact that she had lost his friendship (as well as any hopes she herself might have once held for something more) when she decided to take the job in London.

Now...well, now she didn't know what to think. How to handle the current situation. Charlie had been her listening ear, her confidante, her cheering section, and her new boyfriend. He had known at first that she was still upset over thinking she had lost Daniel forever in moving here. In fact, he had been the one to tell her she sounded like a woman in love, that first night in the pub, when he caught her crying over 'that song'. 

But later, when she had gotten drunk and finally shown signs of exhaustion at work, and just when she had totally given up on Daniel ever contacting her again, Charlie had been the one there, to pick up the pieces, to take her home. She had reached out to him. In loneliness, in sadness, in her utter despair. Charlie had been the one to make her smile again. And she had been smiling ever since. He was goofy, and fun and took her mind off her crazy work schedule, and made her relax. He had also taken her mind off...Daniel. At least temporarily.

But the minute she saw Daniel here, she reverted to her 'old self' and knew she had to accept his invitation. She instantly forgot all about Charlie. All about her new life here with a new relationship. She had gone to see what Daniel would say, how he would act on their "date', never dreaming that he would actually hit on her, and basically tell her he had come here for her. Everything was happening way too fast.

She seriously didn't have a clue what to do now, how to handle this situation. Charlie had the keys to her loft for 'emergencies', but he had already come over and surprised her a few times with dinner waiting, knowing she would be too tired to go out and finding she didn't cook much and he did. She prayed he hadn't prepared a nice dinner for them again this time. That would be...awkward, to say the least.

He kissed her cheek and looked at how red she was and stepped back, "I uh...hope you don't mind, luv. I knew you had forgotten your laptop at my place the other night. So, I brought it over, and decided to tidy up a bit whilst I was here. I got your text that an old chum was in town visiting, but I rather thought it might have been that lovely Christina you introduced me to last week. Or Amanda or...Marc."

Geez, thought Daniel, was there anything this guy didn't know about Betty? They were...this close already? He cleared his throat, wanting to get away, to try and sort out what the situation was between Betty and Charlie. "I...really should go, Betty. I have a few calls to make. It was great catching up. You've got my number. Let's keep in touch. 

Charlie, good to meet you. Take care. Good night." He hesitated, then leaned down to kiss Betty on the cheek, before squeezing her hand, and turning "Thanks for forgiving me. I really am sorry...for everything I put you through. I was an idiot. I realize how much of an idiot, now. I never meant to hurt you, though, Betty...uh...goodbye." He hurried down the steps, and out of the door. Betty wondered if she should follow him. 

She turned to Charlie, "Hey. Sorry about that. I ran into him earlier today. I meant to tell you he was here in London, but then things got so busy at work and I thought you said you had a shoot tonight, so when he asked me to catch up at dinner, I..."

He shook his head, "No need to apologize, Betty, dear. I know he knew you before me. You two had this great unrequited love and all before we even met. That's where I came in, remember?

She continued to stare down the steps, wondering now if she would ever see Daniel again. Would he just pack it in and go back to New York? Forget everything he had said to her? Or move on, and find his own new life, here without her? She certainly didn't blame Charlie. How could she? He had done nothing but try and cheer her up since they met. And he had succeeded. But after spending a night, seeing the possibilities of something deeper with Daniel, she had quite honestly forgotten completely about Charlie and their new little romance. She had thought only about Daniel and all she had missed about him. All they had shared over the past four years. Daniel had a way of doing that to her, making her forget about everyone else in her life. He always had, she realized.

She shook her head and fought back tears, running into her flat, "I...think I'm going to be sick. Must have been all that chocolate. Excuse me!" She dashed past him into the bathroom. Charlie narrowed his eyes, looking at her retreating form. He called out, "Betty, if you're okay, I believe I'd better run myself. I'm afraid I may've left the kettle on at my place. Your laptop is on your bed. I'll ring you tomorrow. Sorry if I...interrupted anything. Goodnight, luv."

She mumbled goodnight and fell to her knees on the bathroom floor, clutching her stomach, and fighting the growing nausea she felt. This couldn't be the end for her and Daniel before it even began, could it? She liked Charlie, enjoyed his company, but Daniel was...well her addiction, perhaps Christina might say. But he was an addiction Betty realized she didn't want to get over. Spending this night with him, flirting and getting a glimpse of a future with him had been so exhilarating, so overwhelming and intense, she never wanted it to end. She wondered in fact, if Charlie hadn't shown up, if she would have invited Daniel inside. Let him continue kissing her. Kissed him back, in fact. 

"Daniel? Wait up, mate. I believe we need to have a bit of a chat."

 

Daniel turned to see Charles running to catch up to him. Talking to Betty's new boyfriend was frankly the last thing on earth he wanted to do right now. He was headed to the nearest pub to drown his sorrows. And the main cause of those sorrows wanted to have a 'bit of a chat' with him? No thanks, mate! He tried to put on a fake smile, although he could almost sense just how transparent he was being, "I...uh...I'm sort of tired, Charles. I was really thinking of just turning in, if you don't mind. Perhaps we could talk some other time?" Yeah, some time after the twelfth of never, he thought to himself!

Charlie put his hand on Daniel's shoulder and nodded up towards the pub they were standing outside of, "Does the Crown and Thistle have a b and b I'm not aware of? Funny, I'd have taken you as more of a Claridge's or perhaps Mayfair type of hotel guest. Come on, let's just have a pint. A bit of a nightcap at least, before you nod off, eh, Danny?"

Daniel cringed, knowing he was in fact, staying at the Claridge. "Okay, Charlie. But it's Daniel, actually."

Charlie nodded, putting his arm around Daniel and ordering them two Guinneses as they sat at the bar. "Of course, Daniel. Sorry. Listen, mate, I think you should know a few things about Betty and me before your imagination goes running away with you."

"So...there is a 'Betty and you'? Not that it's really any of my business. She and I are just friends. That's all we ever have been for the past four years. I'm sure she must have told you that."

"Yeah, yeah. Exactly. She told me all about how you used to be her boss and how you two became great chums and then when she got the offer at Dunne you sort of..."

"Screwed up? Cut her off? Yeah. I know. I came here to try and apologize for that. I know I hurt her..."

"Do ya now? Do you really? Because I don't think you have a proper idea just how MUCH you hurt her, Danny boy. I think you also think you can come waltzing back here and mess up the best thing that's ever happened to me just by battin yer eyes at her and sayin yer sorry! Well, I'm here to tell you, yer sorry's aren't near good enough. And if you don't mind me bein blunt, yer not near good enough fer Betty, neither!"

Daniel narrowed his eyes at the man, starting to slug down the beer that had been placed before him but stopping after a small sip, as he was bowled over by the alcohol. It had been quite a while since he had imbibed here in the UK and he forgot how strong a Guinness was. "Oh, and I suppose YOU ARE good enough for her, Charlie? Look, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you just met her. You have no idea how well Betty and I know each other. You are the last one on earth to tell me how much I hurt her. Don't you think I know that? But don't think for a minute that YOU have a shot with her?"

 

"Oh, I beg to differ, Dan-ny! I've had a 'shot' with her alright. She was so distraught I first met her here at this very pub, cryin over the likes of YOU! And she told me I was the best thing that has happened to her in a long time. I make her laugh, give her somethin to smile about, take away her stress, not add to it, like you! 

She also told me about all the crap stuff you had her doin for ya since you were her boss. Sounds more like a wee spoilt baby to me! A bit of a tyrrant and outright slave driver if you ask me! I don't rightly know why she put up with yer shananagans for four long years! No wonder she couldn't wait to take this job and put an ocean between you!"

Daniel was seething now, and he felt an overwhelming urge to punch this guy, just like he had Matt Hartley. But of course, he also recognized not only the truth in what the man accused him of but he also caught the implication that he and Betty had already become...close. Far closer than she had ever become with Daniel in four years. He could only blame himself for that fact, however. 

He knew that if he had only had the sense to realize how much he loved her sooner, he could have been supportive to her, and offered her to fly here with him on the Meade jet, and they would now be snuggling up together. He had no one to blame but himself for this misunderstanding between them. And quite honestly, he almost didn't blame Charlie for being angry with him on Betty's behalf. After all, if situations were reversed, he would hate himself, too. He did hate himself right now, in fact.

He looked down for a moment, trying to decide what he should do. He had all these plans when he first had arrived. Ideas of how he could spend time with Betty but not overwhelm her with a new romance at first, but just help her out, let her know he was there for her, but that he no longer depended on her to do everything for him. Try to repay her for everything she had done for him over the years. Help her...wait, that was what they had been talking about, wasn't it? How she needed someone at work to help her? She needed a temp until her launch and hadn't even had time to hire an assistant?

He nodded and managed to suck down the rest of his Guinness in record time, wiping off his mouth on his sleeve, and grinning, "Right you are, Charlie-boy! I was a complete jack-ass to MY Betty for a long time. But I just told her tonight, since my new business is on hiatus for the next few weeks anyway until we get our permits for the building expansion to the property I bought here, I'm her little slave. I volunteered to help her so she's not working such long hours.

I figured it's the least I can do to be her temporary assistant until her launch in order to make up for being such a terrible, demanding boss all this time and for hurting her so badly when she left. So...yeah, I'm going to be Betty's assistant. It'll be fun. She can order me around for a change. I'll get her coffee. Pick up her dry cleaning. Make her appointments. Get her tampons. Whatever she needs, I'm her man."

Charlie made a face, as he picked up his pint and slammed it down, "Lovely!"


	11. Chapter 11

When Daniel first decided to follow Betty to London he knew there was the chance that she had already ‘moved on’, found someone new, and forgotten about him. 

He was trying to wrap his head around the fact that that was actually what had happened, at least to some degree. Well, perhaps not forgotten of course since it hadn’t been that long, but she had obviously been trying to forget about him. 

He stormed out of the pub, and caught a cab to his hotel. Once in his room, he started pacing. He tried to tell himself it didn’t matter. He was going to get her away from this ‘Charlie’ guy. 

 

Charlie wasn’t the love of Betty’s life. He was just someone to make her laugh, to make her feel better while she was waiting for Daniel to get his head out of his ass. 

Someone who made her smile when she first got here and was lonely….Daniel punched the bathroom door, then rubbed his hand trying to come up with a new plan. One that would send Charles Wesley packing as soon as possible.

He was wondering if this is what Wilhelmina felt as she was planning one of her many schemes against him over the years. He almost felt as if HE was the bad guy in this scenario. He had, after all, been the one to desert Betty and break her heart, making her think he never wanted to see her again simply because he was too blind, too dense to realize just how much she meant to him. 

So was this Charlie guy actually the ‘hero’ in this little scenario? No way! He was; he told himself. He was the one who deserved to win the girl. Well, okay, maybe he didn’t really deserve her. But…he knew her first, and for way longer. So, that should count for something, right? 

And what about true love? He and Betty had built an amazing friendship. They had been there for each other throughout one another’s lives over the past four years. They knew each other so well.

And besides, he was in love with her. He HAD to be the hero here. He had to convince Betty that she belonged with him and not some goofy British guy she just met two seconds ago. It was only right. He loved her. And she loved him, too. Probably... Hopefully. 

He could tell she was attracted to him, anyway. She had definitely been flirting with him tonight. And she had responded to his kisses. That had to be a good sign, he reasoned. But if this thing with Charlie was so innocent, why hadn’t Betty wanted him to pick her up at her apartment, sorry flat? 

Why had she acted so secretive about the guy? And why had she said when he first showed up, she wished she would have known he was here sooner? Did that mean it was too late now? That she had already fallen for this Charlie? That she had…slept with him? 

That much certainly seemed very possible, given the intimacy with which he spoke to her and that he told her she left her laptop at ‘his place’ and the way he was inside her place to begin with, Daniel thought to himself. 

So…if he would have had the balls to actually show himself instead of just stalking Betty for over a week, maybe he could have prevented this little romance, or at least nipped it in the bud, perhaps? 

He put his hand on his face, rubbing it, feeling like he wanted to run his whole fist through the wall now, but decided against it, unsure of how much The Claridge would overlook such behavior, even from one of its most distinguished guests. He took a shower, trying to calm down and tell himself he would find a way to figure things out.

As he pulled on sweatpants and a tee shirt, and took a bottle of beer out of the mini fridge, then lay down on the bed, ready to see what kind of sports he could watch to try and unwind, his phone rang. 

“Daniel? I didn’t wake you did I? Or…are you busy?”

He closed his eyes, “I’m alone, Betty. If that’s what you’re asking. I didn’t go pick someone up at the pub and bring her back to my hotel, if that’s what you were wondering.”

“No! Of course not. I mean, I know you’re not like that anymore. And well…it’s not really my business if you did, anyway, but…”

“No, I guess not, huh? But that seems to be exactyly what YOU did this time. When were you going to tell me about Charlie, Betty? AFTER we…I just want to know something. If he hadn’t been there tonight, would you have let me in?”

“No.”

“You’re sure about that?”

“No….I don’t know, Daniel. It’s hard.”

“Yeah, it WAS, Betty. In more ways than one. You sort of…led me on tonight. You could have given me a heads up about him, you know. It seems he knows ALL about me. He sort of had me at a disadvantage at the pub tonight when he followed me there.”

“Oh God! He didn’t!”

“Yep. He sure did.” 

“What happened?”

“I killed him and dumped his body into the Thames. What do you think happened? Nothing. We talked, and he told me that I didn’t deserve you. And I told him neither did he and I saw you first so back off.”

“Daniel! Seriously?”

“Yes! What did you expect? Do you want ME to back off? You seemed to want things to….happen between us tonight. But since you already have a new guy in your life…you tell me, Betty. What do you want? Do you want him?”

“That’s not fair, Daniel. You don’t get to be angry about this. You didn’t take my calls. You didn’t say goodbye. You cut me off completely. What was I supposed to do? To think? I thought I was never going to see you again.”

“I know that, Betty. I’m sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am. And you’re right. I don’t have the right to say anything about him really. I just need to know, did you and he? Are you….together? Do you want me to just…”

“Just what? Disappear again? That’s up to you, Daniel. If you want to go back to New York because I didn’t tell you right away that I had started dating someone finally after not hearing from you in a month that’s your decision. I didn’t know how to bring it up after you showed up unannounced and I found out you have been here, watching me.”

“Betty I’m sorry. I don’t know how many ways I can say it. I know I don’t have a leg to stand on here. You had every right to turn to another guy. I was too chicken shit to tell you what was really going on. I get that. I just felt…I don’t know. Blindsided, I guess. I’m jealous. I’m… frustrated, too. I really thought things were going well tonight. I thought you felt something for me, too. But then I find out…you were ready to move on.”

“Move on? From what, exactly, Daniel? You and I were only ever friends anyway. Then we weren’t even that! This is so unfair! I just MET Charlie and we’ve only been dating for a few weeks. But…he helped me when you hurt me. He was there for me when you deserted me. When I thought you never wanted to see me again. So I don’t know what to do. 

Now you’re here…and you tell me you have feelings for me. That’s great. I’m flattered. And I…well, I don’t really know how I feel about it to be honest.

But what am I supposed to do? Say, ‘okay, thanks, Charlie, for comforting me and helping me try to heal after my best friend ignored me and treated me like crap, but I don’t need you anymore, because he’s here now and he THINKS maybe he likes me, so hit the road?”

“Yeah! Well, okay not like that exactly, of course.”

“Well, like…what then?”

“I don’t know, Betty. Tell him…I knew you first.”

“Really, Daniel? That’s mature. Are you five again? How’s Tyler, by the way? Still avoiding him?”

“No…not really. Look, I get that this is…awkward. I can’t tell you what to do about him. I mean, I’d like to, but it’s your decision. All I know is I still want to help you at work. I owe you that much. Let’s just see what happens. Take things one step at a time. You’ve still got my free services at your disposal so that you don’t keep working yourself into an early grave.”

“Are you sure…you still want to do that? Don’t feel like you have to if you…”

“If I what? Hey, no matter what, I’m still at least your friend, Betty. I know I haven’t acted like much of one lately, but…well, I’d like a chance to prove I can be. I’m not going back to New York, by the way. I told you, I don’t have a job there anymore.

I wasn’t just saying all that stuff about starting over to…get in your pants or something, Betty. I am planning on building a life here. I still hope you’ll be a part of that life, but either way, I’m not going anywhere. And right now I’m helping you, whether you like it or not. You need me. And I want to help.”

“Okay, Daniel.” 

He seemed surprised, “Okay?”

“You’re right. I do need help. But I also don’t want to just tell Charlie to get lost. I’m still really confused about…well, what that means for you and I, though. Can you understand that?”

“Yeah. I can understand. I just hope he can understand that I’m not going anywhere. I have known you for a long time and after all we’ve been through together over the years I think that gives me some kind of…I don’t know…rights or edge or something. Seniority?” 

Daniel was desperate. He didn’t know what to do or say to make her act like she had been before that night. To make her just tell this Charlie character to hit the road. He wanted desperately to pretend like he had never betrayed her, and to pretend that he wasn’t worried about the guy. That he knew deep down that she loved him and that they would work things out. He wanted to do that. But he was well aware that life isn’t always about what you want.


	12. Chapter 12

Betty hadn’t slept very well the night before. She had been avoiding Charlie’s calls and texts and kept thinking over and over about her ‘date’ with Daniel. She knew she should have told him right away about Charlie when she saw how he was acting around her. 

But first of all, she was somewhat in shock, and completely amazed to have Daniel Meade flirting with her. Telling her he had basically followed her here to pursue a relationship with her (other than as friends). She was blown away, and…more than a little curious as to how that would play out. So, she had flirted back with him, leading to the kiss and that had honestly taken her breath away.

 

But the minute she heard Charlie’s voice, she suddenly flashed back to all the lonely nights, thinking Daniel had written her off and she remembered how Charlie had been the one to cheer her up, to comfort her and make her smile. All the despair and heartache she had felt because of Daniel came back to her. 

Charlie had been her life raft then. He had distracted her by taking her out sightseeing, and basically kidnapping her from the desk she seemed chained to. Then, once she insisted that she simply didn’t have time to do anything outside of the office, he had shown up at her flat, and cooked for her or ordered out and made sure she ate properly and watched old movies. He had brought over a home karaoke machine and dance game when she told him she liked both.

But mainly, he listened to her. She poured her heart out to him and told him about her family and how much she missed them, and when she finished, he had questioned why she didn’t mention Daniel. 

“Because…he’s not my family. You said you missed your family and I said I missed mine. I thought that’s what we were talking about.” She sighed, as she put her feet up on the coffee table that looked like something the ‘Jetson’s’ might have owned.

“Yes. But you know as well as I do, he was your best friend. Probably more. You don’t have to keep it inside, Betty. I know you’re hurting. I can see it, clear as day.”

“You don’t know me that well.”

“Not yet. But…I’d like to. Besides we did have lots of fun that night that you got so pissed you were singing Sonny and Cher tunes down the pub.”

She put up her hand, “I really don’t remember that night, Charlie. I’d rather not talk about it. I appreciate you bringing me home, but I…I’d rather forget it ever happened.”

He nodded, as he ran his finger down her arm, and whispered, “I know, Betty. But…I need to tell you about what happened.”

She shook her head, “Charlie. Stop. I know I got out of hand and came onto you, but…I don’t really want to hear about it right now, okay? I…” Her phone rang and she went into the other room to speak to Christina, then came out a few minutes later, crying.

He put his arms around her, “What’s wrong, luv? Who was it?”

“That was Christina! Stuart’s….left. They’ve split up! She said she accused him of cheating on her and he finally admitted he had fallen in love with someone else, but proceeded to blame her because she was gone too much and didn’t have time for him! I…can’t believe it! Poor Christina!”

“Do you need to go speak to her?”

Betty was already grabbing her purse and coat, “Yes, I do. Sorry, Charlie. Do you mind? She’s a dear old friend and she really needs to talk.”

“No, of course, I understand. Go. Tell her I’m very sorry for her. She seems like a wonderful woman. Her husband’s a total wanker to do that to her!”

Monday morning, Betty was at her desk, yawning as she looked at all the work she had to tackle this week, she tried not to be overwhelmed. She looked up as Daniel came in, smiling and holding out a coffee and Danish. 

“Hey, there, boss! I brought you a little pick-me-up. What’s wrong, Betty? You look upset. Did something happen? Is everything okay at home?”

She nodded, gratefully grabbing the coffee and eyeing the Danish as he sat down across from her. “It’s Christina. I was with her all weekend. I took the train to Edinburgh and just got back early this morning. Stuart told her he wants a divorce. He’s been seeing some woman and says he’s in love. He said she spends too much time away on her designing business and he’s tired of being the ‘nanny’ in his words.

I’m so angry with him on her behalf right now. She left him before because he drank, and he cheated on her. Then he finally followed her to New York, and after all she went through to try to help him, and his recovery, and he basically dragged her to Scotland after Will was born, knowing that she’d do better professionally in New York or here in London. But she loved him, so she tried to make it work. Men are so selfish!”

Daniel winced, holding out the Danish as a peace offering, “Yeah, okay. I know we’re not the most perfect species, Betty. But some of us ARE trying to do better. Don’t hate all men on Stuart’s account, please. How’s Christina doing?”

“She’s a basket case. She can’t stay there if it’s just her and William now. She is getting more work here, so she’s planning on moving here. She’s going to move in with me for a while, then look for her own place. I told her I’d help with Will, too. She really needs a friend. I’m at least glad I’m here and can help her right now. I guess it was fate that I moved to London when she’s going through this.”

He nodded, putting his hand on her shoulder, then seeing how upset she was, he pulled her to him for a hug as she cried, “I feel so badly for her.”

He patted her and whispered in her hair, “Me, too. You’re such a good friend. At least she’s lucky to have you.”

“Well, this is cozy. Good morning, Betty. I came to see what happened with Christina. Is she really the old friend you were with all weekend, or was it him?” he glared at Daniel.

Betty pulled away, and Daniel gave Charlie a dirty look. “Charlie! No, I was just telling Daniel about what happened to Christina. I got in early this morning on the train from Edinburgh. Christina will be here tonight. She’s getting things packed up to bring William and stay with me until she finds a place here in London. Hey. Sorry, I couldn’t get a signal on the train before. Then I didn’t want to call and wake you up. Why aren’t you working?”

She kissed him on the cheek and Daniel eyed him narrowly as Betty went to talk to him. 

“I am setting up a shoot in Soho, actually. I just wanted to check in with you before I head out. I figured you probably had a rough time comforting Christina. But I see you have Daniel here to console you, so…”

“Charlie, he’s helping me with work, mostly. Remember? I told you he volunteered to help.”

“I know. I know you definitely need some help. You’ve been killing yourself. But…couldn’t you hire someone?”

“Don’t be rude, Charlie. Daniel has a little time right now while he’s waiting on his building permits, so he was nice enough to offer. I don’t think I can justify to Mr. Dunne that I need to hire a temp when someone like Daniel has offered his services for free, and he knows the publishing business far better than any temp I could find.”

“Right. Got it. This is…strictly business. Looked like it, with him hugging you.”

“Look, Betty and I are dear, old friends, Charlie. If she tells me she’s upset about our mutual friend getting a divorce, I’m going to hug her. Deal with it. Are you really that insecure in your…relationship that you can’t handle her getting a hug from another man? Or is it because it’s me and you’re jealous?”

“Oh, it’s definitely because it’s you and because I know you’re not to be trusted, Meade! Betty told me what a womanizer you were. And now you’ve set your sights on her. Forget the fact that she and I are already dating whilst you were busy doing Lord knows what in New York!”

Betty’s eyes widened, hoping they weren’t going to start fighting in her office and cause a scene that she would have to explain to Mr. Dunne. She looked between them both, “Charlie, come on. Let’s take a little walk. Daniel, I’ll be right back. Thanks for the coffee. If you really want to help, there are a stack of articles that need editing on my desk, if you don’t mind. I’ll see you in a little while.”

She took Charlie’s arm, and walked with him out to the lobby to calm him down and tell him about her weekend with Christina, while Daniel looked on, watching them closely. 

They talked for a long time and to distract himself from fuming, Daniel picked up the pile of editing work Betty had pointed to on her desk, and without thinking, he took a bite of the Danish he had gotten her, as he red-lined his way through the articles.

Finally, after almost twenty minutes, Betty returned to her office, and smiled at him, sitting in her chair, with his feet up on her desk, drinking the coffee he had gotten her and eating her Danish, and working his way through the stack of work on her desk, as he hummed, looking out at the traffic and people below from her window.

She stood, crossing her arms over her chest, grinning at him, “Ahem….excuse me, but I thought you were supposed to be MY assistant, Mr. Meade! What’s this? Eating my Danish, drinking MY coffee? It’s a good thing you’re a volunteer or I think I might have to fire you for insubordination!” She laughed as he swiveled her chair around, and his feet dropped, as he looked startled to see her.

“Oh, sorry, Betty! Old habits, I guess. Here. I have a bit of the Danish left. I can get you another. I didn’t drink that much of the coffee, either. But here’s the editing. I at least got that done for you.”

She looked at the papers he handed her, her eyes wide in shock as she looked over what he had done. “You…finished this? All of it? This would have taken me all morning!”

He grinned slyly, as he leaned down to say quietly in his ear, “Yeah, I know. You’re incredibly good at editing, Betty. But you take forever, because you doubt your own good instincts sometimes and don’t just go with your gut. 

Sometimes you’ve just got to go for it, and follow your heart on this stuff. I hope that’s what you were going for on that lead article. It’s a bit intellectual for someone like me, used to dealing with articles on shoes, but it was a good read. Interesting.”

She was reading it over and smiled, “I like the way you just completely eliminated this whole middle section here.”

He leaned down and read over her shoulder, which was making her a little uncomfortable and he smiled, seeing her obvious reaction to his closeness. He pointed to the article, “Well, yeah. You don’t really need all that explanation, because it’s redundant, since you’ve got the same information in the intro and the conclusion already, you know? This makes it flow better, without it. What? Why are you looking at me like that, Betty?”

She shrugged, “Nothing. I guess I forget sometimes that you HAVE read more sophisticated articles than Mode ones, since you DID graduate from Hah-vahd, after all. Sorry.”

He rolled his eyes, “Underestimating my intelligence again, Betty? It’s fine. You’re certainly not the only woman to do that to me. I think because I surround myself with smart women like yourself, you all think I’m some kind of an idiot. I mean…well, honestly, it’s not easy to keep up with you and Wilhelmina sometimes, or Alexis for that matter. But there’s a brain here, somewhere, too. Under all this…manly physique and charm, yeah.” 

She laughed, as he got up and waved for her to sit in her chair, and pulled it out for her, “My lady. I was just keeping it warm for you.”

She smiled and continued to look through the rest of the articles. “You did all this in twenty minutes? You’re hired!”

He shrugged again, looking out at the now empty lobby, “I think it was longer than that. But, thanks, Betty. So…what’s the deal with upchuck, anyway? Did you convince him you hadn’t spent the weekend in my hotel room bed instead of consoling Christina? Not that that doesn’t sound like it would have been fun.”

She blushed, “Daniel! He didn’t think that. He was just surprised to see you here, and you know, hugging me, I guess, that’s all. He said he knows he overreacted because he’s sort of insecure about you. He’s really a nice guy.”

“I’m sure he is. To you. Partially because of what he wants from you, or wants more of what he’s already gotten, maybe. I know, none of my business! But just don’t expect me to get all chummy with the guy. This is not like Tyler. Chucky-boy is NOT my brother. He’s the competition. He’s my enemy.”

She narrowed her eyes, “Daniel, is that all this is? Competition? You’re looking at me like I’m some kind of trophy or something? Is this like that stupid dollar bet you used to have with Becks over who could get women to sleep with you? Because you can forget it if that’s what you have in mind!”

He shook his head and put his hand on her cheek, “No, Betty. This has nothing to do with him, really. I may hate the fact that he jumped in and basically stole you out from under me, but I know it’s my own fault for hesitating. 

You may not realize this, but you never are without a boyfriend long enough for anyone to pounce on you. Your whole time at Mode, you constantly were in a relationship. You had some goofy potato-eating guy Winfred or Wallace or something when you first started. 

Then, the asshole in accounting, then Gio, then Hartley…throw in some loser musician and playwrights here and there, and tell me when you were EVER available! I mean, I may have had more ‘dates’ in actual numbers, because I didn’t stay with one woman, but you always had a boyfriend or often two at a time.

I think you must secretly like pitting two of us men against each other for your hand. Is it that damn Disney princess thing or something, Little Mermaid? Or sorry, it was what’s-her-name, Bella from Beauty and the Beast, right? I just got the Little Mermaid from those great sheets that morning when I actually woke up in your bed in Queens.” He smirked.

She blushed, “It’s…Belle, actually. You’re thinking of Twilight. Different story. A lot darker, with vampires, and not as well written, if you ask me. It certainly won’t be around for years. Why are you attacking my….interests? 

Nobody told you that you had to ‘compete’ with anybody, Daniel. Let’s not go there. I thought you said you were here to help me. And you have, so thank you. Now, I need to wade through about two hundred emails.”

He pulled a chair up next to her, and put his arm around her, looking at her computer screen, “Fine, let’s get that over with, too. And sorry, I didn’t mean to ‘attack’ anything you love, Betty. I was just a little…upset that you are doing that thing you do with men again.”

“What thing I do?”

“You know. Holding on when you shouldn’t. You always try to hang on to relationships that you know are doomed. I don’t know why you don’t just let go. You have to learn when to just cut your losses with relationships. 

But you are so…nice all the time. It’s why you’re not an even better editor than you are. And don’t get me wrong, you’re great. But you have a hard time making cuts when they need to be made. Sometimes, things just aren’t meant to be. You don’t have to keep every word someone has written. Their just words.”

“Fine, I’m sure you’re right about my editing. But when it comes to my relationships, that’s different. Don’t tell me they’re ‘just people’, too, Daniel. They ARE people. They have feelings. I can’t just slash a red line through them.”

He nodded, and lifted up her chin towards his face, as he smiled, "I know, Betty. I'm counting on your infinite patience to give me just one more chance, too."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Ugly Betty

“I really appreciate you letting me and little Will stay here with you for a bit, Betty. You have no idea how insane I would have been had I been forced to stay with my crazy cousin Katherine, and her daughter Monica, and four grandkids! It gets so noisy over there, you’re lucky to get a wink a sleep! I hate to butt into yer life, just as yer gettin settled here, though. Are you absolutely sure you don’t mind?”

Betty was busily putting away some of Christina and William’s things into her storage closet, running back and forth back into her living room. “What? Oh, no, of course not, Christina. It’s fine! I’m actually really glad you’re going to be staying with me right now. I mean…well, you know, not happy about um…the stuff with…”

“The evil one who broke my wee heart?”

“Right. But…well, honesty, I could use your advice. It’s sort of like when you were back in New York and I used to come to The Closet to talk to you about what was going on with…”

“Let me guess, Daniel? Or…is it the new one I met that one time briefly? What was his name, Charles? Chuck?”

“He prefers Charlie. Chuck is…well, he has this ‘theory’ about being a ‘good luck charm’ to all the women he dates. He says right after they date him, they find their Mister Right and end up getting married. So some of his friends have started calling him ‘good luck Chuck’. He’s sort of annoyed by it”

Christina laughed, “Well, let me rub his head or somethin, then maybe it won’t take me that long to replace that bloody wanker I’m divorcin!”

Betty shook her head, but laughed as she and Christina flopped down on the couch. “Yeah, that sort of brings me to the thing I wanted to talk to you about. It’s Daniel. I told you he’s here. He…uh took me out on a date the other night. And he sort of started flirting with me.”

Christina’s eyes widened, “Really? Well, I’d say it’s not all that surprising. A little late, but…what did you do? Tell him to take a flying leap? That he had broken yer little heart by refusing to answer yer phone calls?”

Betty made a face, “Well, I gave him a little bit of a hard time at first, but I…sort of…flirted back, actually. Then he…um…kissed me. I don’t really remember much after that. Until we came back here and were starting to make out on the steps. But Charlie was here, being sweet, bringing me my lap top that I had left at his place and he…uh…”

“Interrupted you and Daniel?”

“Well, yeah.”

“What exactly did he interrupt, may I ask? How far were you ready to go with Mr. Meade, Betty? And…just for curiosity, is he a really good kisser? I’ve heard stories.”

Betty blushed, trying to think how to answer all her friend’s questions. “Um…I honestly don’t know what he interrupted, or just how far I would have…gone with Daniel. And for the record, he’s not the same Daniel you remember, Christina. After you left, I told you how much he changed. Especially after Molly died. He’s not like that anymore. Really.”

“Okay. I believe you, Betty. What about the kissing part? Is he any good?”

Betty bit her lower lip and blushed even more, and nodded, “Oh, yeah! Definitely! I thought I was going to pass out. First, he kissed me at the restaurant, when we were kind of flirting about some chocolate, then again even more and then…on my step. 

But then when I got my senses back, I remembered how great Charlie’s been to me since I got here and how he’s helped me get over all the crying and regret I had when Daniel didn’t say goodbye to me or contact me at all once I moved here for so long, and had me thinking he hated me, you know? Charlie has really been there for me when I thought I’d never see Daniel again. So now…I don’t know what to do, Christina! Do I dump Charlie just because Daniel showed up, in spite of how much he hurt me? Just forgive and forget all the pain he put me through? 

How is that fair to Charlie, though? And what if Daniel changes his mind and decides to go back to New York? Say his mom and Wilhelmina start fighting too much and he has to go back?”

“Ooh, you’ve got a point, there, Betty. Those two certainly do hate one another, that’s for sure!”

“Exactly! Then where will I be? Not to mention, how do I even know Daniel really you know, cares about me…that way? I mean, it’s sort of weird to think of him and me together; isn’t it? Daniel Meade and Betty Suarez, a couple? I don’t see it. He dates supermodels and actresses. Not…girls like me.”

“First off, you don’t talk about yerself like that Betty, you hear me? What the devil is so great about Daniel that he WOULDN’T want to date you? Just because he’s rich? Ptosh! So what? What’s that mean, anyhow? Yer as good as him; a damn site better, if you ask me! He’d be lucky ta have ya! It’s he’s not good enuff fer the likes a you, the truth be told, not the other way round, and don’t you ferget it, Betty Suarez!”

Betty smiled and hugged Christina, “I’m so glad you’re here and that you’re my friend, Christina! I really need a friend like you right now.”

Christina shook her head, and tried to hide the fact that she was tearing up slightly, as she waved her hand over her eyes, “Oh now, you stop that, Betty. You know damn well it’s me that is lucky to have a friend like you, takin me and my terrible two and a half year old little terror in! Thank the Lord he’ll be three soon and hopefully, he’ll stop bein such a pain in the arse! His father’s enough of one.”

“Will isn’t bad. He’s a great kid.”

“You haven’t lived with him when he comes down off his sugar high….yet. Just wait, Betty. You’ll see. I hope not to inflict his little tantrums on you anymore than necessary. I told him until he and mummy find a new place here in London he’d better be on his absolute best behavior with Auntie Betty or you’d be so upset you’d put us out on the street!”

“Christina! You didn’t tell him that, seriously, did you? He’ll think I’m terrible!”

She grinned, “Hey, go along with it, Betty. He’s already in bed and it’s only eight o’clock, right? So it must be working. Threats, bribes, negotiating is the biggest part of parenting. You’ll see. Of course, Stuart let him watch the tellie far too much for my tastes, but just because I asked him to look after his own son a few times when my sister or his mum couldn’t do it he tried to use that as an excuse…I’m sorry, I don’t want to do that. I don’t want to drive everyone round the bend with trashin the man. Let the facts speak for themselves. 

I especially don’t want to say anythin bad about the man around Will. It’s still his dad. I want to try and be as respectful as I can. I’ll go out and get pissed once a week and trash him then to get it out of my system!”

Betty hugged Christina again, “Why don’t you do that now? I’ve got some work I need to get done here and I can keep an ear out for Will while you go and unwind a bit. Go…I’m not taking no for an answer. Okay? You need a break.”

“Are you sure, Betty?”

“Yes!”

“But it’s only Monday!”

“Yes, but you don’t have work tomorrow, do you?”

“Well, no. Other than looking for a place.”

“You don’t have to do that your first day here, Christina. Go out and cut loose a little. Will and I will be fine.”

Christina hesitated, but Betty literally shoved her out the door and she grabbed her purse and coat, “Thanks so much, Betty! You’re a dear!”

Once Christina got to the pub, she sat and ordered a Guinness and a shot. After a short time, she heard a familiar voice, “Hey, stranger! Come here often?”

She got up and laughed, hugging Daniel, “Well as I live and breathe, if it isn’t New York’s Most Eligible Bachelor, out on the prowl here in London! How are you, handsome?”

He smiled as she pulled over a chair at her table for him to sit. “Not too bad, I guess.”

“Yeah, why don’t I believe ya? You look as bad as I feel right now. Would that have something to do with your former assistant and longtime friend dating a bloke she just met?”

Daniel put his head down and traced his hand absently down his glass of Scotch. “Maybe. Where’s Will, with Betty?”

She nodded. 

After looking down at his drink for a moment, he asked, “Did Betty say anything to you about me coming here?”

Christina shrugged, “Maybe. Of course I can’t divulge any secrets, you know. Client-attorney privilege and all. Besides, if I did, she’d shoot me. Suffice it to say, you’ve got a bit of competition. 

At least…until she gets it all sorted out in her head. You know Betty. She’s got to think things to death before she makes a choice to do anthin. 

I’m totally shocked to no end that she made the decision for this move as quick as she did. Normally, it takes the girl half an hour to choose what kind of toothpaste to use!”

Daniel laughed slightly, nodding, “Yeah, I know. And I know how much I messed up by taking so long to follow her here.”

She raised her eyebrows, “Didn’t I hear you actually have been here over a week, and had stooped to subterfuge? What do you think yer bloody James Bond, now Daniel? Why were you stalking her like that? Why didn’t you just let her know you were here?”

He shook his head, “I don’t know! I was scared, Christina! I was afraid she’d be so mad at me that she’d tell me to go back to New York. I had to work up my courage to talk to her. But then…she was really amazing and sweet. And…we went out. 

At first, that night was incredible! We were so comfortable and it felt so natural to just go to the next step in our relationship and kissing her was…absolutely fanstastic! But then HE shows up and screws everything up! It’s like Betty conveniently forgot to tell me she’s been dating this guy!”

“What I’d like to know is, how did you not SEE them together whilst you were spying on her?”

“I don’t know. I think maybe he was hanging out at either Betty’s place and I didn’t go into her building or else she met up with him at his place or somewhere before I got done with my meetings during the afternoons.”

He slammed back the rest of his Scotch and called the waiter, “I’ll have another Scotch on the rocks, please and another round for the lady. What are you drinking, anyway, boilermakers?”

She laughed, “I dare you to keep up, Meade!”

He nodded, and told the waiter, pointing to Christina, “Never mind the Scotch, make that two more rounds and keep em coming!”

"You know you're a total idiot, Meade! Why the hell did you wait to tell the girl you love her anyway? From what I've heard just through the grapevine of talkin to Hilda and Amanda and Betty herself, not to mention what you've just told me tonight, it sounds like you started to be aware that yer feelins were changin towards her a while ago. At least back to when she drunk-dialed stupid Henry! You were bloody jealous as all get out when she 'uninvited you' weren't you?"

"Well, yeah! I mean, she asks me out after all this time and then a day later she says, "Oh, never mind, Daniel. I drunk-dialed my annoying ex that's broken my heart half a dozen times, so just forget about us going out! Then she called me stupid, saying being around Trista made me dumb....well, okay, maybe she did. But still, that was just rude!"

Christina laughed, "I'm sorry, but I have to ask. Just how dumb was this girl for Betty to think you were losing IQ points being round her?"

"Hey! You said you'd be nice!"

"When?"

"When I bought the last two rounds!"

"Oh. Okay. But still, give me an example. I mean, no offense, but It's not like you were every known to date all that many Mensa candidates back in your heyday!" She laughed.

He rolled his eyes, "Okay, okay. Let's trash Daniel, cause it's easy, huh? Ever heard not to bite the hand that buys your drinks?"

She shrugged, "Humor me, Daniel!"

"Fine. She was uh....so dumb that she thought the expression was 'blessing in the skies instead of diguise.' Does that give you some idea?"

She laughed, "Seriously? Wow. Alright. She sounds delightful!"

"Well, still, at least she wasn't as big of a pain in the ass as Grubstick!" He was seething as he said Henry's name.

"Yeah, I rather grew to hate that one, meself after all the times he hurt poor Betty!"

After they had another round, and Christina had beaten Daniel at a round of darts, they went to play billiards, and just as Christina leaned back, Daniel heard a voice he had already learned to despise, "Well, look who's here! Out on a school night, Mr. Meade? What would your boss say? Oh, hello, there, uh...Miss Christina, right? I believe we met once before when you and Betty were out shoppin Saturday last. I'm Charlie, Betty's boyfriend, remember?"

Christina stood up, and nearly lost her balance, as Charlie caught her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Ugly Betty!
> 
> A/N: This one may not help your opinion of Charlie, I’m afraid. But my dad always told me not to judge a man till I walked a mile in his shoes (or hers, in Willi’s case, I guess!)

“Easy does it there, luv. Just hang on. I’ve got you.” 

Daniel came and ran to Christina’s other side and helped steady her, glaring at Charlie. “I’ve got her. I’ll get her home, thanks, anyway, Chucky.”

“It’s Charles. Or Charlie, Danny-boy! It’s okay. I don’t mind a bit helping with Miss Christina. You alright, luv? I’ve got me car round back, I can take you back uh…home.”

Daniel didn’t let go of Christina’s waist, so that both men were on either side of her, walking her outside. 

She looked back and forth between them and grinned, “Well, isn’t this cozy? Too bad you two aren’t really fightin over little old me, are ya? You just both want to see me home so you can get to see Betty! Ah….isn’t that my lot, always the bridesmaid, never the bride! 

Even with me own husband, so it would seem.” She started to break down and Charlie patted her back, “It’s okay, luv. That twit didn’t deserve a lovely lady like you, Christina. You’re better off without him.”

Daniel narrowed his eyes, glaring at Charlie, “Is this your little scam? This is how you get girls, huh? You bad-mouth whatever guy they are having problems with and then act like Mister friendly guy, and then bam! Get them drunk then pounce on them? Is that what you did with Betty, too? You waited till she was upset about me and got her drunk then took advantage of her?”

Daniel was in Charlie’s face, now, and Christina was trying to keep her balance on her own, while the two men faced off. She looked at Charlie, “Is he right, is that what happened? Betty won’t tell me.”

Charlie reddened slightly, but shook his head, “NO! I would never do that. Did Betty say that? Does she honestly think that about me? I know she doesn’t remember, but I would sincerely hope she doesn’t think so little of me to believe I would ever in a million years take advantage of a lady in that condition! Nothing happened. 

I brought her home, and carried her into bed, then covered her up, and went out to sleep on her couch, to make sure she didn’t get ill and wake up and need help. I’m a gentleman. I merely tried to be of service. Call me old fashioned. But I like to think of myself as the guy who a lady can depend upon when she needs a shoulder to cry on, a listening ear. 

Me mum and sisters all say I have ‘white knight’ syndrome or whatever. It’s been a curse, because I never seem to be the one the ladies actually end up with in the end, but I assure you, Danny, I certainly did NOT take advantage of Betty! That’s not how I “operate’ as you say. Is that understood?”

Daniel nodded, clenching his jaw, “Fine. It’s NOT Danny, it’s Daniel. Is THAT understood, Charles?”

“Fine.”

“Fine. Sorry, Christina. Are you okay? I can take you to Betty’s place. Unless you’d rather go with this guy.”

She smiled slyly, “Well, why don’t you both take me? That way there’s no playin favorites. Sorry, Charlie; I’m afraid I have known Daniel for quite a while, but then again, the Daniel I knew I wouldn’t have trusted with me best friend as far as I could throw ‘im!”

“I know that, Christina, but I promise you; the Daniel you knew back then finally grew up. Thanks mostly to Betty. You know how much she helped me. I came here to try and be there to help her, to be someone she could count on and try and pay her back for all the times she was there for me.”

“Too bad you didn’t bother to send her a memo tellin her that, eh?”

“Give me a break, will you? I don’t have to explain myself to you, buddy!”

“Don’t start, you! I swear, if it weren’t for Christina, I’d punch your lights out, mister! And I’m NOT your buddy, pal!”

“Well, I’m not your pal, asshole!”

“Ooh, have we resorted to the name-callin portion of the evenin already, then? I tell you what, both of you gents help me into Charlie’s car and Daniel you can ride in the back with me to roll down the window in case I get ill. Charles, you drive, since it's your car and you’ve had the least to drink it seems. 

I can’t wait to see Betty’s face when I bring you two home with me. I rather feel like the old fisherman who can’t decide which fish to throw back!”

Daniel and Charlie both pointed at one another, “Him!” they said simultaneously, making Christina laugh, then hiccup as she leaned on them to help her to Charlie’s car.

Daniel sneered at the mini, “Nice ride, man!”

Charlie looked offended, “What? So, I care about the environment. What’s so bad about that? What do you drive, one of those ostentatious Escalades or a Jaguar, perhaps?”

“Uh, well, I do have a Jag, actually, but I don’t normally drive that much in New York. I care about the environment, too.”

Christina laughed, “In your town car?”

“Shut up!”

She shook her head, “You two are both crazy! I’m taking a kip here. Wake me up when we get there. I want to see Betty’s expression.” She slumped down, and gradually slid onto Daniel’s lap.

He looked down rather surprised, not sure if he should move her. Then Charlie looked into the rear view mirror.

“Look, I don’t mean to be such a Pratt, but I know you hurt Betty. I hate it when men are cruel to nice women. Me dad was a right jack ass to me mum before he just took off twenty years ago. 

I guess I’ve always tried to be her sounding board and prove to her and me two sisters that not all of us men are vile. Frankly, I’d like to string up that Stuart fellow and throw him to the wolves along with me own old man, you know?”

Daniel nodded, looking down at Christina as she slept, “Yeah. You’re right about that much. I can’t believe Stuart cheated on her. Especially after all she did to help him in New York when he followed her there and she got inseminated with…well, she did a lot to help him when she found out he was sick.”

“Yeah, he followed her to New York, and yet, in the end, he still hurt her. Just like you followin Betty here doesn’t prove you won’t just hurt her again!”

“I won’t! I’m not Stuart, okay? And I’m sure as hell not like my own dad. You and I do have that much in common. I hated my dad, too. He cheated on my mom for over twenty years. It drove her to hit the bottle pretty hard. He was a total ass to my older brother, too. He ended up…”

Charlie looked in the mirror at Daniel, “Is that the one what pretended to be dead, then showed up and said, ‘here I am, I’m a bird, now?”

Daniel nodded, smiling slightly at Charlie’s reflection, “Sounds like Betty told you a lot about me. Does she really think I’m an asshole? Does she hate me?”

“No. I wouldn’t be so jealous if she did, would I?”

Daniel tried to keep from smiling, wondering why Charlie didn’t just lie to him and tell him that Betty hated him. But perhaps he knew Daniel would know that was something Betty would never do. She could never really hate him, could she? At least, he hoped not.  
Daniel texted Betty to let them know they were bringing Christina home. When Charlie pulled up in front of Betty’s flat, he looked back at Daniel and narrowed his eyes, 

“Look, I know you think you’ve got some prior claim on Betty because you’ve known her so long. But that’s just it. You had your shot and you blew it as far as I’m concerned. It’s my turn, now. 

She told me she wanted to forget about her past, forget about all the mistakes she’s made with picking the wrong man to fall in love with and to forget about you. You really hurt her. 

So kindly back off. You don’t belong with her anymore. You didn’t value her in all the time when you had her in your life. Now she’s here. Let her spread her wings and fly. Stop holding her back, mate.”

Daniel just glared back at him, and started to reply when Betty appeared outside the car, and looked into the back seat, seeing Christina in Daniel’s lap. 

“Oh! Oh my goodness, is she okay? She passed out? It’s all my fault! I told her to go crazy, and let loose. I didn’t mean for her to…what is she doing in your lap, Daniel?”

Daniel reddened slightly, “Nothing. She just…you know, fell asleep is all. She was talking to us fine earlier. I guess it just caught up to her, that’s all.”

Charlie came around and hugged Betty, kissing her on the cheek, and grinned, “Yeah, I found him hitting on Christina when you called me earlier to check on her. They were havin a drinkin contest, and she beat his arse at darts and was about to beat him at billiards as well when I said hello. 

Then she started to get a bit tired, so I offered to bring her home and he tagged along. Next thing, I see she’s in his lap. A bit early to be tryin to get in poor Christina’s knickers, don’t ya think, Danny? She’s not even divorced yet! She’s got a little one as well, so she might yet reconcile with her ex. You never know.”

Daniel struggled to get Christina off his lap and help her to wake up and get out of the back seat, as he gave Charlie an evil look, “You know damn well I wasn’t hitting on Christina here! We’re old friends is all!”

“Like you and Betty is just old friends? Wow, you’ve sure got a lot of lady friends, don’t you, Danny?”

“Daniel! Daniel! Stop calling me Danny you…you…Chucky!”

Charlie laughed, as he let go of Betty just long enough to slide his arm around Christina. She woke up and smiled, “Hey, Charlie? What’s up?”

He smiled back at her, “Well, you are, now, luv. Can you walk okay? I’ll help ya keep yer balance. Just lean on me, alright?”

“Okey dokey. I’ll lean on you, darlin.” She closed her eyes again, then Daniel started to grab her other side, but Betty took her friend, “I’ve got her, Daniel.”

He followed behind, then ran ahead and opened the door, whispering to Charlie as he went past, “Stop twisting the truth, you jerk. You know I wasn’t hitting on Christina tonight!”

Charlie shrugged, “How do I know WHAT you were doing? You two seemed awfully cozy to me.”

“You’re an asshole!”

“Says you. I say you’re the ass! I would have never let Betty think I hated her in the first place.”

Betty rolled her eyes, “Knock it off, both of you and help me with her. I’ll get the door, Daniel. You take her other side.”

“I’ve got her.” Once Betty opened the front door to her flat, Charlie picked Christina up and carried her into the guest bedroom and carefully placed her on the bed, next to William, who was still sound asleep, then covered her up. 

She looked up and smiled, wrapping her arms around Charlie’s neck, and patting his cheek, as he leaned down to cover her, “You’re a nice-lookin’ bloke, you know that? And you’ve got a good heart, I think. Too bad Betty’s never gonna love anyone but Daniel.”

She looked at him rather sadly and he stared at her, seeming confused for a moment. Christina stretched up, closer to his face, and Charlie leaned down further, putting his arm on her shoulder, but then stopped himself, as he pulled away, “Uh…I…I’d better go. Are you alright? Do you need anything?”

Christina nodded, turning her head to the side sadly, and muttered quietly under her breath, “Yeah, I need a man! Too bad you’re all in love with me best friend!”

Betty was getting some water and aspirin for Christina in the kitchen as Daniel stood by her, trying to talk to her. She smiled, “So, you and Christina, huh, Daniel? Really? Charlie’s right, you could at least wait till they’ve signed the papers.”

Daniel rolled his eyes, “Seriously? Betty, come on! You know I wouldn’t do that. Christina’s just a friend. That’s all she’s ever been to me. I mean, she’s nice. But, I’m not interested in her…like that.”

Betty nodded, then looked up at him, “Well, that’s probably what I would have told anyone about you and me, Daniel. We’ve been friends for a long time, too. But you’ve never been interested in me, either, right?”

“Betty…that’s different.”

“Why? I don’t recall you ever hitting on me and drinking with me in a pub, or ending up with my head in your lap in the back of a car. Why not you two? She’s soon to be single and you’re single. Go ahead, be her ‘rebound guy’ or whatever. That’s the perfect role for you. No strings. Nobody gets hurt, right? No commitments.”

He shook his head, getting frustrated, “What don’t tell me you are actually jealous of Christina, now? And as far as ending up with your head in my lap, that’s not true and you know it. What about the night you stayed over after Molly died? The day I punched Matt. And who says I don’t want a commitment?” He stood behind her as she reached up to the cabinet to take out a glass, and he took it down for her, handing it to her, as she turned to face him, with him close behind her.

Charlie came in and looked at Betty and Daniel, “Uh…she’s a bit queasy, I believe. Do you have any lemonade?”

Betty ran to her fridge and opened a seven up, handing it to him, then following behind, looking back at Daniel. “Thanks for helping to see her home, Daniel.”

He nodded, but stood still, leaning against the counter, and rubbing the back of his neck, wondering what he should do.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own Ugly Betty.

The next week was ripe with tension both at work and home for Betty. She tried to concentrate on getting ready for her first launch and Daniel was making that look more and more like a reality, due to his invaluable help. 

But she recognized that not only was he struggling with his feelings for her, and to keep things ‘professional’, but she was, too. The situation with her friend and the issue she was going through only served to further confuse matters. And Charlie… well, he seemed confused himself. Before the night he and Daniel had brought Christina home from the pub, he had been pushing Betty towards them sleeping together. But since then, he seemed to cool off towards her a bit.

Finally, she had enough. She needed to know once and for all what was going on in his mind about her. And to know the truth about their first night together. The night she didn’t have any recollection of. As they sat comfortably on the sofa, watching Hitchcock’s “It Takes a Theif”, she turned and kissed his cheek, causing him to moan slightly at first, then clear his throat and inch away a bit. 

Betty took his hand and held it, tightly, looking down as she blushed, “Charlie, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure, Betty.”

“I think I’m ready to hear what happened the night I got drunk now. Did we…um…?”

He shook his head, and squeezed her hand, looking at her rather sadly, “Betty, I’m very sorry you had to ask. Do you really think that little of me to entertain the notion that I’d take advantage of a lady who was indisposed like that? 

You were hurting and extremely inebriated. I’m not so vile or desperate for female attention that I’d stoop to such tactics.”

She nodded, her eyes filled with unshed tears. Charlie watched her carefully. “Now do you want to tell me what your real question is? I’m pretty certain you already knew the answer to that one. But you’ve seemed…sort of different for the past several days now. What’s going on? Is it you and…HIM? Something happened between you two at work, did it? I knew he couldn’t be trusted alone with you!”

Betty shook her head, “Nothing happened. We’re working together, same as we did for four years. What would make you think otherwise? No, if anything, I was going to say I sensed a change in you since you and Daniel brought Christina home that night. You seem different, somehow. Like you don’t even care about me anymore. Are you angry or something? Or really that jealous of Daniel? Because you don’t need to be. 

He seems to have forgotten all about his little challenge to you when he first got here. I think he is just always into competition. But you don’t need to worry about Daniel and me. I knew he wasn’t serious about all that. He was just missing his friend. He and I work well together. I think that’s all that stuff he said was about.”

He looked at her curiously, “I see. So…he’s not been hitting on you at work?”

She shook her head, and managed a smile, though she hoped it didn’t look as fake as it felt, “Of course not! Everything between us has been strictly professional. See, you were worried about nothing. I told you a long time ago, Daniel’s into models and actresses, not…real women. He was just having separation anxiety from his best friend, is all. He can be a little…childish sometimes.”

Charlie nodded, “So you’ve said.”

“That doesn’t explain your mood. Has it all been because you were worried about me working with Daniel or is there something else bothering you?”

He shook his head, “No, that’s it, Betty. Glad to hear it was all for nought.” He hugged her to him, and took a deep breath. 

Christina was struggling to get the door open while she was holding grocery bags in one hand and William in the other. Charlie practically knocked Betty to the floor as he rushed to help Christina, grabbing one of her bags, and snatching Will into his arms. 

“Oh, thank you! I was debating whether Will’s head was likely to fare better on the floor than the eggs!”

“Can’t have either spilling now, can we, luv? How’s everything going?”

She shrugged, as Betty narrowed her eyes, looking at Charlie’s sullen mood suddenly brightening. She went and helped Christina with her groceries but hung back, watching as Charlie seemed to hang on her friend’s every word.

“Well, Stu…um…the party of the first part.” She glanced at little William, trying to make sure he didn’t realize what she was talking about, “has been a right pain in the arse, not willin to budge on certain financial issues with regard to the house and hearth. But as it is, I need to stay here in London anyway in order to continue to grow my designing business, so…I’ve decided to let that go without a fight.” She glanced down at William. 

“I have what’s most important from that whole…mess. So, he can have the rest as far as I’m concerned. That’s all just…things. They’re not that important. If Betty here can start over, flying across an ocean and Daniel can, too…I suppose I can manage from Scotland to London at least.” 

She hugged one arm around Betty, “I want you to know how grateful I am to you, Betty! You comin here right now was divine intervention for me. I don’t know how I’d be managing if not for you! You’re my own angel sent from Queens!”

Betty laughed, and smiled, looking at Charlie, “Thanks. Did you um…speak to Daniel, yet?”

Charlie looked back and forth between the two women, as he returned from escorting William to the living room to watch cartoons while the adults put away the groceries and had a chat, “Daniel? What’s he need to speak to Christina for?”

Betty looked at him suspiciously, “He’s got his permits and he needs to start up again on his own business next week. He promised me that he’d put in a good word for Christina at Mode UK, though and he’s going to introduce her to the Editor-in-chief there, Clarissa Mason. She’s going to consider putting Christina on the cover of next month’s issue.”

“Really?” 

Christina blushed slightly, “Yes, I told Betty I thought she was crazy, but when Daniel pitched it to the EIC with the angle of featuring ‘local’ designers in the issue it seemed to go over pretty well apparently.   
It could certainly do my business good to get that kind of publicity, I suppose. Although…I’m hardly a cover girl. I might need to get pissed again before I’d feel all that comfortable getting my picture taken!”

“Don’t be silly, you’re quite lovely, darlin’!”

Betty smiled slightly, agreeing with Charlie and took a donut from the bag, biting into it next to Christina, “Yeah, darling. You’re lovely! Don’t worry. Besides, I’m sure Daniel can loosen you up!” She winked. 

Christina blushed again and hit Betty’s arm, “Alright, don’t be daft, Betty! You know I’m hardly Daniels’ type for goodness sakes! It was nothing. Don’t start giving me trouble about that again. You’re the one who told me to go out and get pissed, remember? Besides, I told you it was all in fun. The man was just uh….getting drunk and so was I and we’re old friends.”

“Yeah, well, listen, I think I’m going to take off now. I need to fly to Paris tomorrow for that shoot, so I’d better get some rest. It’s an early flight. I’ll let you two ladies gossip. Good luck with the divorce proceedings, Christina. Betty, darlin’, I’ll ring you when I land tomorrow. Sleep well, luv. Bye! Don’t work too hard!” He kissed her briefly and left, glancing over his shoulder as he closed the door.

Christina narrowed her eyes, “What was all that about? I’m sorry, did I come back at a bad time? Were you two finally…getting somewhere? What happened? Tell me. I need SOME kind of love life, even if it’s vicariously through your two fellows fighting over you!” She hooked arms with Betty, grabbing one of the donuts and taking a bite out of it, “Mmm…”

Betty giggled, “Don’t you remember the whole ‘donut’ thing we talked about that time with Henry?”

Christina nodded, then laughed, “Oh, right! Well, this is pathetic, stuffing our faces with donuts like a couple of lonely girls…but, I suppose it’ll take me a while to ‘get back on the nearest horse! But you…you’ve got it made, girl! Both the men drooling over you are Hawt!”

Betty shook her head, “Believe me, nothing is happening with either Charlie or Daniel. They both ‘talked the talk’, but when it came time to…”

“Put out…they petered out? If you’ll forgive the expression!” 

Betty rolled her eyes, “Well, yeah, okay. Sort of. Daniel has just been acting like usual Mr. Editor, work is work and hasn’t been flirting with me or anything at all. He’s been a great assistant, more like a co-editor that I work really well with, but that’s it! We’re back to being ‘buddy buddy’ I guess. 

And Charlie…well, he’s backed off, too. I don’t know what’s going on with him. He finally told me for sure nothing happened between us that night I got really drunk and I believe him. But I don’t know. 

If you ask me, he sort of changed towards me that night he and Daniel brought you home. It almost seems like he got spooked. Did Daniel…say anything to him that night? Or did you? He’s been acting sort of weird.”

Christina shook her head, “Sorry, Betty. I don’t remember anything after he and Daniel started arguing with each other. That’s about when all the drink started catchin up to me. I sort of remember them talkin later in the car and back here, but nothing springs to mind.”

Betty smirked, “If I didn’t know better, I’d swear Charlie was starting to get a crush on you, Christina!”

She blushed, hitting Betty’s arm, “Me? Don’t be crazy! He’s been chasing you ever since he met you. And if he’s backed off sparring up against Daniel it’s likely only because he’s trying to get a better fix on your situation with him. Let me ask you this, luv. You said Daniel seems to have cooled off towards you and Charlie, too. Which has you more concerned?”

Betty shook her head, flopping down in an easy chair, “I don’t know! And what’s worse, I don’t know how to know. With Daniel, I’m just used to only thinking of him and I as friends. So maybe that night when we kissed was just a fluke or something. Maybe it’s unnatural to push things between us. Some people are just better as friends, I guess.

Really Charlie and I make more sense. He’s sweet and funny and charming and has a…great sense of humor. He’s loyal and sweet. He really cheered me up. He was there for me.”

Christina narrowed her eyes, “You said funny and has a great sense of humor. They’re the same thing. That’s what you say to someone you’re trying to fix up on a bad blind date. You make him sound more like a Great Dane than a boyfriend, Betty.”

Daniel had been pacing back and forth all afternoon. He blew out a breath as his phone rang again for the third time in ten minutes. Finally, he picked it up, sighing, “Yes, Mom. I’m here. How are you? Have you and Wilhelmina managed to call a cease fire?”

“We’re fine. Which is more than I can say for you, Daniel. What’s going on over there? Why haven’t you told Betty how you feel yet? Are you getting cold feet again?”

“Mom…stop, will you? I can’t very well do anything right now. I’m just supposed to be working for her. I mean, well, I thought I was making some headway for a while, but…I don’t know. For one thing, I started feeling like I was being unfair to Betty. She’s got to get her launch done. She’s swamped here at work and I’ve just been trying to help her wade through all she’s got to get done like she did for me back at Mode you know? 

I haven’t really had time to…well, sweep her off her feet or anything. Besides, she really doesn’t have time right now for some big romance. That’s not why she came here. I need to think of what’s best for her. And right now that’s just to be her friend and help her get through this in one piece.”

“So, you came up against a little competition and now you’re giving up? This is the same thing you always used to do against Alex. You just let him win when you two fought over something. You have to learn that some things in life are worth fighting for. Or in this case, some people, in particular, the girl of your dreams. You flew across the ocean for Betty. You can’t face up to some British guy who she just met? Daniel, I say this with all the love I have from being your mother and the woman who brought you into this world, but honey, grow some balls! 

Be a man! You need to go and fight this man for Betty. No matter what it takes. It’s never going to be convenient. So what? Go show the woman how much you love her. And that you’re not going to take no for an answer.”

He rolled his eyes, “Grow some balls? Be a man? Wow, Mom. You’d better be careful. You’re starting to sound more and more like Wilhelmina every day!”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Ugly Betty!

Daniel hurried through the crowded street, and made his way onto the ‘lift’ up to Betty’s floor with her coffee and Danish. He knew she was probably already in her office, since it had taken him an extra fifteen minutes this morning to try and calm Christina down from her fight with the photographer at Mode UK, who had wanted her to wear something she deemed completely inappropriate for a mother of a young child.

In the end, Daniel recommended that she explain that she wanted to wear one of her own designs. “Nobody can say anything to that, Christina. Listen, I’m sorry, but I’ve got to go now. I need to…”

“Go tell Betty you love her?” She teased. “Or are you still playing at being ‘just friends’ after all these years? I swear, Daniel, if you two keep dancing around your feelings, you’re never going to get anywhere!”

“Yeah, well, tell that to stupid Charlie! You and my mom!”

“What did your ‘mommy’ tell you to do?”

“Grow some balls and ‘go after’ Betty. But exactly what am I supposed to do, knock her over the head with a club and carry her off or something? Believe me, I’ve considered that. Or serenade her with love songs outside her window? What do you two expect? She has a freaking boyfriend! She’s always…got a boyfriend.”

“Yes, well, don’t you think there’s a reason for that? I mean, besides the fact that men do seem to find something appealing about Betty, even when she wasn’t quite as put together as she is now. Perhaps she is afraid to be alone. Something you can relate with her about. Only you did it one night at a time for quite a while as I recall.”

“I promise you I’m NOT that guy anymore, Christina. I do love her, you know. I just don’t know how to tell her.” 

“Just…tell her! However you feel is right. I dunno about the knocking her over the head bit, but the serenading sounded nice. And Daniel, don’t worry too much about Charlie. I think...actually he…”

Daniel smiled, “Likes you?”

“What? No! Whatever gave you that daft notion? You’re as crazy as Betty!” 

“Yeah, well the way he’s been looking at you lately, I really don’t think it’s all that crazy.”

She turned red, and started getting flustered, “I’m sure that’s just because he likes to rescue maidens in distress and he thinks I’m all stressed out.”

“Aren’t you?”

“Not so much anymore. I sort of knew this was coming. A woman knows these things. I could feel Stuart pulling away from me. You have to work to keep love alive. It’s not a gift you know. It’s something you earn. You’ve got to fight for it. You remember that, eh?”

He rolled his eyes, “Whatever you say, Christina. Good luck with the shoot today. Don’t kill the poor photographer, okay?”

She laughed, “No promises. But thanks. I’ll try telling him I want to wear my own clothing. That tiny bit he handed me earlier looked like the biker outfit you made poor Betty wear her first week at Mode when you were a total wanker to her! I wouldn’t be caught dead in that lot with my bum!”

Daniel winced, remembering what he had put Betty through that horrible week. He hated what he had done. The look of embarrassment on her face was something he would remember the rest of his life. Probably the worst thing he had ever done. And a close second was when he had her sitting all night on his steps, directing traffic to and from his bedroom. How had she managed to forgive him? 

He saw her, sure enough at her desk already at eight, hard at work, making calls and rushing through emails a mile a minute. Daniel was a bit disappointed when she barely nodded to him as he came in, since she was on the phone. 

He walked to her desk, placing the coffee and Danish down in front of her, so she’d be able to get to them easier. She smiled briefly, nodding, then spoke to the person on the phone rather sharply, “Well six o’clock really isn’t good enough, I’m afraid. 

We need the space by five at the latest and we need to reserve it all night, up until at least four am the next morning for the after party. We discussed all this two weeks ago. And I sent you a follow-up email confirming that discussion five days ago, on the fourteenth.”

Daniel could tell her voice was getting high and tight, which meant she was nearing her breaking point. As she quickly hung up the phone, looking at it alternatively as if she wanted to throw it and break down into tears. He walked to her, putting his arms around her, and whispered, “We lost the venue?”

She nodded, unable to speak, she was so overwhelmed with stress at the idea that, after so much work, they were back to square one with the launch party in many ways. “I don’t know what to do, Daniel!” She finally managed.

He held her for a moment, then handed her the coffee he had gotten, and leaned back against her desk, crossing his arms over his chest. He set his jaw, “Betty, you go ahead with the issue. That’s your first concern. I’ll get you a new venue. I don’t want you to worry about it. It’s an assistant’s job to figure out the details. I’ll take care of this. You have more important things to get done today. I’ll be back in a few hours. Drink that, and eat your Danish.”

She looked concerned, “But, Daniel…the venue isn’t just a detail!”

“Betty, have a little faith in me, okay? I’ve got this.” He smiled and placed his hand comfortingly on her shoulder, then leaned in and kissed her cheek, leaving her staring after him. 

The minute he got back in the elevator going down, Daniel started racking his brain for ideas. He knew he and Betty together could think better normally. But this was something he felt he needed to do to prove to her that he could rise to the occasion and show her she didn’t have to always hold his hand. He wanted her to know she could also count on him once in a while to lean on when she needed him.

He began making calls to his new staff, asking for their input and got some leads on possible last minute cancellations that might work for the night they needed for the launch.

After several frantic calls and meetings, Daniel used his clout as the former EIC of Mode and all his connections in fashion, to work his magic to get things set for Betty’s launch the next week. He made a call he swore he’d never make. 

“Can I help you?”

“Marc, don’t be a pain in the ass, it’s me. Tell her I need her help.”

“I’m sorry, who is this?”

“MARC, you know it’s me, Daniel. Get her on the damn phone, NOW!”

A few seconds later, “Hello, Daniel. What is it you need from me?”

“I need Naomi’s number. I know you have it. Also…some celebrity power.”

“Naomi’s not celebrity enough?”

“Yeah, but you and I both know she’s mainly just in fashion. I know you two aren’t speaking, but…I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t ‘major’. Sorry, I couldn’t resist. It’s not for me. It’s for…”

“Betty? What’s the problem?”

“Her venue fell apart at the last minute. Look, Wilhelmina, you know this isn’t easy for me. I wouldn’t ask if it was just for me. But Betty’s worked her ass off and she deserves to have the best. I want the Paramount. You can get it for her and you know it. 

How are things going there? I saw your latest issue. Looked good. You should have had Naomi Watts on the cover though, like we talked about. But, whatever. If I was still there, she would have been. I hope you’re enjoying life at the top.”

“Fine. I knew you’d end up trying to hold this over my head at some point. Your mother isn’t necessarily giving me free reign, you know.”

“Yes, but I’m not there anymore, am I? Look, are you going to give it to me, or do I have to call Mom?”

“That’s just so typical of you, Daniel. When you can’t do something yourself, you call on your mommy or usually Betty to help you!”

“Like I said, this is for Betty, or I wouldn’t be calling, believe me.”

“Fine! I’ll have Marc give you her number. David’s really the one who can get you the Paramount, anyway, not her!”

“Whatever. Thank you, Wilhelmina. I appreciate it.”

“I’m sure you do. By the way, this means we’re square now. I don’t owe you anything more after this. Especially considering I’m only just now getting the job I should have had four years ago but you got through no fault of your own!”

“Of course. But think of all the fun times you and I would have missed out on!” He laughed, “Put Marc back on, please. Take care of Mode.”

“Better than you did.”

Daniel rolled his eyes and waited for the contact information from Marc, then went to track down every person he could find to make sure and get Betty her venue. He wasn’t going to take no for an answer. Failure simply wasn’t an option.

By afternoon, he had secure the Paramount on their date, gotten catering arranged, and even found top notch entertainment. He headed back to Dunne Publishing and as he got off onto Betty’s floor, he went to her office in time to see Charlie, hugging Betty, clearly ‘comforting her’ about the mix up. He closed his eyes, and started to go out to his desk, and wait for them to finish talking, but something took hold of him and he walked into Betty’s office, full of determination. 

“Betty, you’ve got your venue. The Paramount on the fourteenth, at five, till five am, the catering will be Thomasina Miers, and we’ve got some top notch DJ’s, with a surprise celebrity special guest. And I’ve put my staff on PR duty as their first major advertising assignment before we get our buidling. 

The Beckhams and Naomi Campbell, and Stella McCartney along with a few other locals have committed to make appearances throughout the evening, which should help create the publicity buzz we need to increase the PR. 

Christina was already designing your dress, and now she’s going to have her own increased publicity from doing the cover at Mode UK, so hopefully, that should help put you even more on the map.”

Betty had been listening intently and she walked away from Charlie, over to Daniel and hugged him tightly, “Oh my God, Daniel, I knew you would come through for me! Thank you so much!”

Charlie was fit to be tied, “Using all your fashion connections, eh? Must be nice to buy your way to solve any problem, I suppose.”

“I used my networking and talking skills more than money, but hell yeah I paid a little extra for the actual venue, and some of the talent! So what? Betty’s done more for me over the last four years than I can ever pay her back for, so I’ll still be in her debt. But that’s something you can’t really understand, Chuckie!”

Betty released Daniel as he walked over to Charlie, and faced him, “I owe Betty more than I can say. But this wasn’t just about that. Honestly, I wanted to help her because she’s an incredible woman and because I love her. I’m crazy, madly, deeply in love with her and I always will be. 

You may have made Betty smile temporarily when I messed up, but I’m the one she’s meant to be with for the rest of her life. I’m the one who cares about her more than you or even she can possibly imagine. 

She changed my life. She made me into a human being who cares about his life again. She saved my life and I intend to do everything in my power to make her happy from now on. . So I think it’s time you and I had this out, man to man. Right here and now, Charlie.”

Charlie looked at Daniel incredulously, “What, you want to fight me? You can’t be serious! I know how to defend myself, mate.”

Daniel swallowed, “Well, I don’t. I’m more into fashion than fighting normally, but I don’t care. I don’t know, maybe you’ll beat the crap out of me, but I’m not backing down. You don’t love Betty. You were just trying to do what you do and ‘save her’. And in a way, I’m grateful to you. You cheered her up while I was being an idiot. I have a lot of apologizing to do to her for taking so long to realize how I felt about her. 

But that’s between me and her. It doesn’t mean you deserve to be with her forever, Charlie. I don’t even think that’s really what you want. I think you just don’t want to back off because you don’t want to lose to me. But that’s not fair to Betty. You don’t love her. She doesn’t love you, either.”

Betty was flabbergasted and Charlie was getting angrier by the minute, “Oh, and I suppose you think she loves you?”

He looked at Betty, who was blushing profusely, “Yeah, I think maybe she does. At least, I hope so. I know she’s not in love with you, though. I’ve seen how she acts when she’s in love. And you only make her smile a little bit. 

Her real smile is reserved for those few guys who have the fortune to see the sun come out. Believe me, you’d know it if you saw it. Betty’s smile can completely light up the room when she’s really in love.”

Betty was looking back and forth between the two men, her heart pounding and her palms sweating now. She couldn’t believe all the things Daniel was saying about her. Charlie suddenly lunged at Daniel’s midsection, knocking him to the ground, and they both rolled around the floor of her office. 

Betty yelled at them to get up, but they weren’t listening, clearly intent on doing one another harm. 

“Stop it! This is crazy, you two. Please knock it off. You’ve got to cut it out. You’re making a scene. Oh my God….Daniel, Charlie….please STOP!” 

They continued rolling around, wrestling, pulling each other’s hair, and punching one another, neither really having an advantage over the other. Charlie was clearly the better ‘fighter’, but Daniel’s anger and frustration was helping him to even the score somewhat. Eventually, some of Betty’s staff gathered round to watch the two men.

Daniel managed to get up and say to Charlie, “We’re attracting a crowd. This isn’t good for Betty’s reputation.”

Charlie looked up as Daniel helped pull him to his feet and brushed himself off. “Yeah, let’s take this outside, like gentlemen, eh?” They glared at one another but walked out and down to the stairwell without touching one another. 

Betty took a deep breath, “Nothing to see. Just a slight disagreement. They’re fine. Let’s get back to work, people! We have a new venue. We’re at The Paramount, now.”

The people who had been watching Daniel and Charlie’s fight cheered politely. Betty couldn’t help but be amazed at the difference in the excitement level there would have been at Mode if these events had transpired there. The few staff members who had gathered seemed rather blahse about both the change in venue and the altercation that had just occurred in her office. She excused herself as discreetly as possible, “Carry on; I’ll be back shortly.”

She hurried down the stairs to see where Daniel and Charlie had gone and caught her heel in the stairwell, tripping and falling in the parking area, just as she saw them. Daniel looked up to see Betty fall and pushed Charlie off him, running to her. 

“BETTY! Oh my God, Charlie, call nine one one!”

“Pardon? Why?”

“Because…Betty fell, oh, right…well call emergency, whatever it is here, NOW! She’s hurt.”

“Emergency services is nine nine nine in the UK. I’m ringing them now.”

Daniel picked her up and scooped her into his arms, “Never mind that; where’s your little toy car?”

“You probably shouldn’t move her.”

“She’s hit her head. She could have a concussion. It’ll be a lot faster if we take her there. Come on, get your car!”

“Fine! This way, hurry!” He motioned for Daniel to follow him and he fished his keys out of his pants pocket, leading them to his car.

“Careful with her. Here we go.” 

Daniel gently held Betty close to him as he hurried to Charlie’s car and climbed into the back, “GO!” 

Charlie hurried to the nearest hospital, and while they were waiting to hear how she was, they both paced, arguing, “This was your fault! If you hadn’t insisted on coming in, bragging about all you’d done, and rubbing it in my face, then challenging me like some kind of…child, we never would have been fighting and she wouldn’t have gotten hurt in the first place.”

“Don’t you think I know that? This isn’t helping her get better. Look, I’m sorry, okay? I had to do something! I’m sick of just standing by and watching you take away the best thing that ever happened to me. I love Betty. I know I messed up in letting her go without telling her that, but…I can’t change the past. All I can do is tell her how much I care now and hope she will forgive me eventually.”

“Maybe I’m not good enough for her. I know I’m not. I never will be. But you don’t even love her. Admit it, Charlie! You’re hanging on because you’re trying to make it work no matter what. You just don’t want another failed relationship. 

But you have to stop trying to fix women! That’s why it never works for you. You can’t make your mom feel better about your dad leaving and you can’t ‘fix’ Betty, either. That’s up to each of them. If she forgives me, great. If she can’t…well, as long as she’s happy, I’m happy for her. She deserves that.

Find a woman you’re actually attracted to before she’s in ‘distress’ for a change, maybe. Or one…who you were attracted to even before she was in distress.”

Charlie clenched his jaw, “What are you getting at? Why should I back off? Just so you can have a clear run at Betty? What makes you think you won’t hurt her again? Guys like you always do. You say you love her, but you should have realized it a long time ago. She doesn’t deserve to get hurt.”

“You’re right. She didn’t. And I should have realized it. But I was stupid. I have no defense. And I can’t say for sure I won’t do something else stupid that hurts her in the future. But I can say I’m going to try to make her happy from now on. I’ll love her with all my heart. I’ll try to think of what’s best for her. That’s all I know to do.”

Christina came rushing in the door of the emergency room, wearing a long, silk blue dress, in full makeup, with her hair up. Charlie’s eyes widened as she walked over, frantic, “Where is Betty? Is she alright? I got a call from her office. She has me as her emergency contact and they said she was brought here. What happened?”

Charlie and Daniel both started talking at the same time, pointing at one another, “He started it! No, he did!” 

She closed her eyes, “ENOUGH! Stop acting like a couple a dolts, will ya and tell me how she is.”

Daniel spoke up first, “We don’t know yet, Christina. They haven’t come out to give us any information. She fell down a flight of stairs into the parking…car park, or whatever and she must have hit her head. She was unconscious when we brought her here. 

It wasn’t bleeding much, just a small bump, but unfortunately, that’s all we know right now.” He smiled slightly at her dress, “So…I take it the shoot went well? You talked him out of the ‘biker outfit’ and into one of your own designs? You look really nice, by the way.” He glanced over at Charlie, who seemed suddenly tongue tied, seeing Christina so dressed up.

Now he finally found his voice, “Yeah, you look…beautiful, Christina!”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!

Betty fluttered open her eyes, and saw Charlie, sitting by her bed. He put his hand on hers, and smiled to see her awake. “Hey, there. You’re awake.”

“I’m awake. How long was I out?”

“A few hours. The doctor said that you likely just have a mild concussion. But we were starting to get worried a bit when you still weren’t conscious. Good to see your lovely eyes again, luv.”

“We?”

He nodded, “Yeah. Christina’s here as well and….you know, Daniel, of course. Can’t forget about him, eh? Can you, Betty?” He watched her carefully as she blinked and licked her lips, then started biting on her lower lip.

She didn’t say anything for a moment, “Charlie, I…”

He shook his head, and smiled, “No worries. I told you before we started dating that my powers of ‘luck’ for love always seem to bring the lady I spend my time with that push to find her true love. Of course, that’s never yet been me, but…”

She squeezed his hand, “I’m so sorry, Charlie. It’s just…”

“You are in love with him, as well. I know. I’ve got eyes. I could tell that the first night we met, really. I just thought I could help you forget him. Of course, that was much easier to think I could accomplish when he was an ocean away, instead of right here under your nose…and mine!” He smiled.

She closed her eyes, “It’s just that…Daniel and I know each other so well. He and I…”

He shook his head, “Betty, I understand. I’ve known this was a lost cause for some time now. It’s okay. I’ll be alright. You don’t need to worry about me.”

“I’m sorry about…the fight today.”

He shook his head, “No need for you to apologize, Betty. I started it. He brought it up but technically, I did hit him first. I’m a bit of a sore loser, I suppose.”

Betty didn’t know what to say. Charlie had been so kind to her, and now she was going to do what, say goodbye to him because she thought she felt some kind of chemistry with Daniel? 

But part of her was frightened. What if this wasn’t real? What if Daniel got bored like he often had with women? Or what if something came up and he had to return to New York? Those stupid what ifs were driving her crazy.

But for whatever reason, whether because of her knock on the head, or exhaustion, she felt like she couldn’t keep on pretending to Charlie. He deserved more than that, more than her just being polite. 

He left the room, looking back, “Goodbye, Betty. I have a feeling we may still manage to be friends.”

Betty smiled, “The friend of my friend, right?” She saw that he had been attracted to Christina from the first time she had introduced them. At the time, she told herself she was only imagining the spark she saw between them, that she was being jealous for no reason, but every time she saw either of them even mention the other, much less be in the same room, she saw they had some pull together. There was undeniable chemistry between the two of them.

He blushed slightly, glancing down and barely mumbling as he passed Christina, coming in to Betty’s room, “Hey, luv! How’s the head? Seein any pink elephants yet? I’m to keep an eye on you all evenin the doctor says, keep waking you up every few hours, a bit like Will did me when he was a newborn. That is…unless you can think of somebody else you’d rather have spend all night with.”

“Very funny.” Betty rolled her eyes, “I guess you heard that with Charlie, huh? Um…is he here?”

“He? He who? Whoever do you mean?” She grinned at first, but Betty wasn’t laughing, so she didn’t continue to tease her friend, “He was. All night. He’s the one that brought you in; carried you here. He’s been pacin up and down like a caged tiger for hours. He just left.”

“He left?” Betty sat up suddenly, but winced with pain as she did, and rushed to her friend’s side, “Ooh, oh, luv, be careful, now. Don’t move quickly!’

“He left? Why did he go?” Betty looked heartbroken.

Christina shrugged, smirking slightly, “I dunno. Perhaps he was not in the mood to see you and Charlie together anymore tonight. Or…perhaps he said he was upset and ashamed that his fightin is what caused ya to get hurt in the first place!”

“He said that? But…Charlie and I…”

“Aren’t together anymore?” Christina smiled.

“No. We sort of broke up just now. He said he knew that I was…that I…” She blushed again, “um…how I felt about Daniel.”

“Well, that didn’t take a bloody psychic to figure out, now did it?” Christina grinned. “So…are you ready to break out of this joint, luv? The doctor has released ou to my care. Careful now, lean on me.”

Betty smiled, as she put her arm around Christina, “You look really beautiful, Christina.”

“Thanks, dear. But I’m afraid you’re really not my type.”

Betty laughed, “Just my luck! Boy, do I know how to clear a room. I send a nice guy like Charlie packing because I think I’ve got a thing for my ex-boss, who…evidently got tired of waiting around for me to make up my mind. Now…I can’t even get any loving from my best friend!” she teased.

“Well, now I wouldn’t say that necessarily. But then again, I’m not really your BEST friend any longer, am I? I do believe I’ve been replaced by someone who’s a tad taller, and with a fairly decent bum and some killer baby blues…”she laughed.

Betty smiled at her, “I guess so.” She pouted slightly, “I can’t believe he left!”

Christina grinned at her friend, squeezing her shoulders, “I wouldn’t worry too much, Betty. I have a feelin you haven’t seen the last of Daniel Meade by a long shot.”

As soon as they got back to Betty’s, Christina went to their neighbor’s flat to pick up William, who was anxious to see Betty and ran to her, hugging her neck, “Auntie Betty! Your head’s better, now?”

“Yes, Will. I’m better, thanks, honey.” Betty smiled, nodding, as Christina pulled him off of her friend, “Alright, little one. Let’s not make your auntie Betty worse off than she was!”

After they ate dinner and watched some television, Christina put William to bed and came back out to the living room to find Betty, sleeping on the couch. She shook her gently, “Betty, wakie wakie…how’s your head doing? No passing out for too long, luv. Sorry, doctor’s orders!”

Betty groggily fluttered her eyes, “I’m awake! I’m okay, thanks. I’m so sorry to make you have to keep waking up just to check on me, though.”

“Hey, that’s what friends are for. Especially friends as good as you, Betty.”

Betty smiled at her, “So, listen…about Charlie. You know, I really don’t mind a bit if you wanted to…you know, date him, Christina. I know you’re attracted to him.”

Christina, reddened slightly, “I am not! Besides, technically, I’m still a married woman, Betty!”

Betty shook her head, “Not for much longer, though, right? Didn’t you tell me you both had signed the settlement and you were just using a legal aide to make things quicker?”

“Yes, but…” she stopped, as both women heard something down on the street. Someone was singing below,  
They say we’re young and we don’t know.  
We won’t find out until we grow  
Well I don’t know if all that’s true  
But you’ve got me and baby, I’ve got you…  
Babe, I got you, babe. I got you, babe…

Christina and Betty exchanged shocked expressions and ran to the window, seeing Daniel below, with a guitar, singing as he looked up.

Betty yelled down, “Daniel! What are you doing? It’s late. Are you crazy?”

He smiled sheepishly, “Probably. But…I love you, Betty. I…need you to know that. And I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I took so long to tell you that.”

Christina shouted down, “Are you taking requests? Do you know Somewhere Over the Rainbow?”

“Funny, Christina. Um…Betty, can I come up, please? It’s a little chilly out here. And some of your neighbors look angry.”

Betty laughed, “Yes! Come up here, you idiot! Oh, and Daniel? I..I love you, too!”

“I knew that. I’ll be right up!” He smiled and ran to the door, as Betty buzzed the door open and hurried to the door.

Christina shook her head in exasperation, “Okay, then. I think my work is done here tonight. I have no doubt Daniel’ll be keepin you up all night now. And I daresay you’ll be doin the same fer him! So, I’ll leave you two to it, Betty. Have fun, luv. Use protection and try to keep it down, now, will you? Will and I will be getting some rest!”

Betty giggled, “Don’t be silly, Christina!”

“Silly, eh? You have MET Daniel, haven’t you? And just look at you, girl. You’re practically giddy with excitement. Tell me that combination doesn’t have sex written all over it!”

Betty ignored her friend, then tried to sit quietly on the sofa, waiting for Daniel, pretending to watch television. After what seemed like forever, she went to check the fridge for something to drink. She couldn’t have alcohol, but Daniel might want some, she thought. She started to get the glasses down, but suddenly felt a hot breath on her neck.

“Need some help?”

She found her heart beating faster by the minute as she heard Daniel’s low, rumbling voice in her ears, sending shock waves through her. She could actually feel him; his presence so near was like warm water, coursing through her body. 

She turned to see his smile, “Hey there, sexy. So…um, I heard through the grapevine that you were actually unattached at the moment. I know with you, your dance card fills up pretty quickly, so I figured I’d better pull out all the stops, and try to sweep you off your feet before you got another offer and I missed my opportunity.”

He held out a bouquet of daisies that had seen better days, and made a face, “Yeah, sorry, they got a little wet in the rain earlier and…then I had to stick them inside the guitar, and they got stuck….”

Betty laughed, “Um, sounds like you could use an assistant!”

He shrugged, “Probably. But I’m never going to replace you. You were the best one I’ll ever have. The only thing you’re even better at is…well, this…”

He crooked his finger under her chin and leaned down slowly, crashing his lips onto hers, and gradually wrapping his other arm around her waist as he pulled her closer, melding her body into his as if they were meant to exist as one person. 

Finally, coming up for breath, she whispered, “Wow!...I mean…wow! That was…”she swallowed, trying to formulate a sentence. But nothing was springing to mind at the moment.

Daniel smiled, nodding, then rested his forehead against hers, breathing hard, and nodding as he whispered, “Uh huh…I second that! We’re doing that a whole lot! That’s for sure!”

She nodded, content to just stay like this in his arms. He gently kissed the small bump on her forehead, “I’m sorry I was such an idiot and you got hurt trying to stop us, Betty. I don’t know what came over me. I hate seeing you with other guys. I always have. Do you know how many times I’ve wanted to knock the stuffing out of Hartley?”

She smiled, “I got a pretty good idea, at the UN.”

He nodded somewhat sheepishly, “Yeah…well, don’t even get me started on Henry! And now, seeing you with that damn Charlie, I just…I know it took me too long to figure out how I felt, but Betty I…”

She giggled, seeing he was getting flustered, so she pulled him down to her by his coat and kissed him for all she was worth. 

He immediately responded to the touch of her lips and pulled her tightly to him, sinking into the kiss completely. 

Finally, breathless he whispered, his head leaning against hers, “Betty, I’m completely under your spell. I never really stood a chance against you. I may have been ‘bachelor of the year’ once upon a time, but you….you’re the woman of my life. You sort of always have been, honey. I love you so much! I’m so sorry if I hurt you or tried to fight how I felt about you. What can I say? I’m kind of stupid sometimes. Maybe I was around Trista too long…”

Betty narrowed her eyes, and he smiled, seeing she looked jealous.

“Seriously, just ask Wilhelmina. Or Alexis. Or hell, probably even my own mom.” He smiled at her.

She blushed, biting her lip, then cupped his face with her hand, as he held her face next to his, “Daniel…what am I going to do with you?”

He raised his eyebrows, then began trailing kisses down her neck, “Well, let’s see. I may have a few ideas, actually.”


End file.
